Love is a Battlefield
by AlexanderLightwoodBane
Summary: Natsu and Laxus are both lawyers, working for Fairy Tail, who have troublesome pasts that still haunt them. As they take on a new client, Lucy, they both are forced to face the demons that have plagued them for years. They will have to navigate through loss, love, and emotions as they try and take down one of the wealthiest men in the country. This is their journey.
1. Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1: Fateful encounter

"Hello darkness my old friend," Natsu belts out as he enters the elevator. His pink headphones are firmly placed on his ears, being hidden by his spiky pink hair. He's finally free of this place. Natsu has done nothing but put in 80 hour work weeks for the past three years at Fairy Tail Law Firm.

Don't get Natsu wrong, he loves being a lawyer, and enjoys climbing the ranks as fast as he has but it's all come at a cost. He's exhausted, and now he's finally going to take a much deserved, and needed, break.

"I've come to talk with you again," Natsu closes his eyes as he continues to bellow out the catchy words; voice filling the small elevator with his vocals. He feels the elevator stop and decides to open one eye, only to see a semi-petite blonde enter from the fifth floor-two floors under where he got on.

Her blond hair is long, falling way past her shoulders and over her eyes to cover her face; head bowed. Natsu doesn't have to see her face to notice the tears staining her cheeks, or the way her shoulders are hunched in rejection.

"You didn't have to stop on my account." Her voice calls out into the tiny space. Natsu can barely hear her over the music, so he takes one headphone off his ear. "It wasn't so bad," she gives a half hearted smile. A pang breaks through Natsu's chest as he hears how broken and dejected her voice sounds, like stepping on a porcelain doll. Even through her obvious pain she's trying to make small talk; impressive.

"What happened?" He finally finds his voice to ask the question, after realizing that just staring at her could be considered rude. The elevator dings to let them know they've reached the first floor. The door opens and he follows her off and the left side of the elevator, away from the masses.

"Well," she begins before pushing some run away strands behind her ears. "I went up to try and get an appointment with an attorney but apparently everyone is really busy and the regular assistants and paralegals are all too busy to speak with me right away and that I should just call later or email." She keeps talking, her speech becoming more rapid by the second.

"But the problem is that my father monitors everything I do, and if I even thought about sending an email to this firm his people would find out somehow, and I tried to go to the public library once but one of his guards was there and I finally escaped his guards but now everyone is busy and…" She stops talking to blush, probably realizing she's been rambling a bit.

Natsu can't help but stare at the woman before him, lips parted. Her eyes are large and brown; face a nice oval shape. She's wearing a blue and white mini skirt with a matching blue and white crop top. If Natsu was into dating, or bedding, women he would definitely be flirting with the busty blond before him. Be that as it may, he's sworn himself off the feminine touch ever since that horrible night all those years ago.

He shakes his head to clear his mind from plagued thoughts. If he allowed himself to keep thinking about _that night_ he'll be joining the female in sadness. He clears his throat instead, walking up to place a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"What are you trying to sue for?" He dares to ask. She looks up, and her eyes glance around the lobby before back to Natsu's face.

"Fraud," she whispers almost as if a secret. "I believe my father is committing fraud and I wish to bring him down." His eyes widen, brows raising high enough to reach his hair line. _She wishes to turn on her own father?_ He can't help but think in surprise.

"What's your name?" He finds himself asking, out of curiosity. She narrows her eyes, taking a step back.

"I should ask you that question." She states back in a distrusting manner. Natsu should feel a lot more offended than he does.

"Natsu Dragneel, attorney for Fairy Tail Law Firm." Her eyes seem to brighten just a bit; the dullness slowly fading.

"You," she trails off with what sounds like hope. "I'm...I mean my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I've heard all about you after you won that huge case last year." Now it's Natsu's turn to be surprised. The Heartfilia corporation is the largest in the region; the family worth well into the billions. No wonder she's so terrified, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia is trying to expose the man for his illegal ways.

Natsu was looking forward to taking time off but there's no way he can turn his back on her; not now.

"Listen, if you have the proof I'll take you on as a client." He admits. She claps her hands together in a squeal before lunging herself forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu freezes, stunned by the sudden action, before gently responding to her action. He takes a step back, scratching the back of his neck as he does so.

"You're incredible, like seriously. Thank you so much Natsu, I owe you everything." He blushes at the praise. "When can we meet again?" She sounds eager as she speaks.

"Umm, why not go out to eat? I love food and that way it won't seem suspicious to be seen with me." She looks happy with the suggestion and nods her head.

"Where umm, where?" She calms down some as she looks up under her lashes.

"Have you heard of Magnolia's Bar and Grill?" She smiles brightly and nods emphatically.

"Of course, I've always wanted to go there but never had the chance." She answers quickly. "How about at seven?" He checks his watch, noticing that gives him three hours.

"I'll meet you there Miss Heartfilia." A pink color tinges her cheeks as she nods.

"Thanks Natsu." She covers her mouth to say. She's leaning into her body a bit and if Natsu didn't know any better he would say she was shy; almost as if she found Natsu attractive. _Not good,_ he mentally thinks. He wants to help her but he also knows he can't get too close; his heart can't take anymore.

"See you." He croaks out and rushes out of the large lobby and out onto the sidewalk. He was going to go home first but now that he's thinking about it, he's going to head straight to Magnolia's to wait and drink until she arrives.

X

"Hit me bartender," Natsu slams the empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Okay," Natsu hears Cana say before he receives a slap in the face. Natsu lifts his head up to glare at his childhood friend, and neighbor.

"What the hell was that for?" He groans whilst rubbing his cheek.

"You told me to hit you." She sing songs as he glares.

"I said bartender hit me," he waves his empty beer bottle. "Last time I checked you are no longer a bartender, nor do you work here." He deadpans. She lifts her own beer up and empties it in one go.

"Meh," she shrugs whilst teetering on her bar stool. She almost falls off and glares at Natsu for not catching her.

"You hit me and expect me to catch you? I'm plotting your demise." Natsu jokes in a monotone voice.

"Mira, Natsu is being mean to me." Cana lies with a drunken shout. Natsu gasps and glares.

"Not true, she hit me." Natsu defends with a pout. Mira comes up to them with tired looking eyes, a dish rag over her right shoulder.

"Can you two play nice? I've had a bad go of it lately." She smiles slowly, the smile not reaching her eyes.

Natsu takes in her appearance and shifts his gaze to the empty bottle in his hands. He knows she's looked more tired lately, probably having to deal with being a single parents but he can't do anything about it. Every time he tries to ease her discomfort she actively refuses, and it's not like he can make Laxus do anything about it…

He shakes his head instantly, needing to stop that train of thought right away. Laxus and Mira were always a train wreck waiting to happen, both too strong spirited and quick tempered to be anything other than friends; now both of them are paying the price.

"When can I see my little goddaughter?" Cana coos, arms held wide. Natsu shakes his head at the sight; the beer connoisseur is completely wasted at only five in the afternoon. "I," *hic* "miss her cute little chubby face."

"Right, because calling a little child chubby is great for their self esteem." Natsu deadpans as Mira comes over with a fresh beer bottle. Cana responds by taking Natsu's new drink and finishing it for him, leaving the young attorney to stare at her with grave disapproval.

"You can stop by anytime Cana, you know that." Mira responds kindly as she wipes down the bar top.

"That's like inviting a stray into your home, you feed it once and it'll never leave." Natsu mumbles as he reaches over the bar top to grab his own new bottle of beer.

"Referring to yourself in the third person again? Natsu?" Natsu lifts his head up to glare at the person intruding in on his personal space. Gray grins as he takes a seat beside his friend/enemy. They love to fight but at the end of the day they'll die for each other.

"What are you doing here so early ice princess?" Natsu narrows his eyes. "And why are you shirtless?" Gray looks down and sighs heavily, not even realizing he'd taken off his top-it's a nasty habit he can't seem to break.

"You really should just move to a nudist colony." Cana adds in her opinion. Natsu shivers in disgust.

"Please don't bring back horrid memories." Natsu mock gags at the thought of spring break back in his senior year of college. Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Erza, Cana, and a group of others all went to Ibiza for spring break, and whilst there they encountered a group of nudist who lived in their own mock colony. Natsu has never seen so much wrinkled skin in his entire life. There really should be an age limit on being a nudist.

"I had a good time," Cana slurs as she hiccups.

"Only because you enjoyed getting felt up by tall, dark, and creepy." Gray mutters under his breath. Cana points an unsteady finger at Gray.

"Keep quiet," Cana demands. "Bacchus is an incredible guy." She defends her on again, and off again, boyfriend/drinking partner. "Besides, he's the only one who can keep up with me drinking wise, and he moved to the States for me." She boasts.

"Pretty sure he moved for all the free beer you provide him with, not to mention the easy access to sex." Natsu whispers to Gray, who agrees with his own life.

"I'm a professional beer taster," Cana pouts. "People pay me a lot of money to write good reviews of their products. Can you blame Bacchus for wanting to go with me?" Natsu and Gray roll their eyes in unison before turning away from their friend.

"I'm here for a little drink before I go back to finishing the ice sculpture for my client's party tomorrow." Gray explains, answering Natsu's earlier question. Natsu gives the guy hell, but he can't help but admit that Gray's work is absolutely incredible. He's an amazing artist who specializes in crafting ice into different sculptures. People pay top dollars for his work.

"Ah, drinking on the job. Sounds very professional." Natsu teases. Gray reaches over and places the young adult in a headlock. Natsu scrambles, having been caught off guard, before ducking out of the hold only to jump up and return the favor. He grabs Gray's neck and drags the man down as his hold tightens.

"Not in this bar," Mira warns. She slams the rag down on the counter and glares at the two men until they bow their heads and release each other. Serious Mira is not someone you want to cross; she's seriously got a demon inside of her or something. "I have a troublemaker little daughter to worry about at home, I don't need the two of you adding to my annoyance."

Natsu sombers at this, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably.

"How's my niece?" He asks quietly; voice coming out barely a whisper. There's a hint of shame in his tone, and he knows exactly where it comes from. You see, Natsu was adopted by Makarov after his own adoptive father, Igneel, died. Natsu was raised with Laxus, and two are more like rival brothers than anything else. Keeping up with Laxus is what drives Natsu as much as it does, but it also means Natsu feels a bit loyal to the guy.

It's this loyalty that has kept him away from Mira and her daughter, because if he was highly present in both of their lives it would only add to Laxus' grief.

"You would know if you actually went to see her." Cana speaks on Mira's behalf. "Just because that good for nothing Laxus…" Natsu is quick to cut her off.

"You don't know the half of it." He defends on Laxus' behalf. It's true though. Laxus never told anyone, except Natsu, the truth that happened between he and Mira; the truth that ended up with broken hearts all around. To everyone else Laxus knocked up Mira and abandoned her, after having cheated on his boyfriend, Freed, of four years. That's hardly what happened, but Laxus didn't want Mira to receive any backlash so he's taken all the blame, even at the expensive of his own happiness.

"Dare to explain it then?" Cana raises a brow. Mira swallows hard at the scene and knows that Cana working Natsu up isn't going to work out well in the end.

"Drop it Cana." Mira pleads. Cana looks like she's itching for a fight but relents anyways. "And to answer your question Natsu, she's doing okay. She has a bit of a cold right now but she'll get better soon." Natsu secretly wonders if Mira truly has enough funds to take care of Azmay, her daughter. He knows the bar does well but it's costly having a child, especially as a single parent; if only Laxus would help out more. If only Laxus could forgive Mira.

"Do you need any money?" He leans across the bar counter to ask. He can tell by the way her shoulders stiffen that the answer is _yes._

"Of course not, I'm fine." She pastes on a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Natsu tightens his lips. He won't say that it's from him but he'll make sure she receives an anonymous card with $1,000 in it. She's way too proud to ask for help, a trait that was unfortunately passed down to all the siblings.

He stares at Mira a bit longer, can't help but see Lisanna is her features. He swallows the lump in his throat and relaxes back in his seat. He can't look Mira in the face any longer; he's not strong enough-maybe he never will be.

"While you're here I was wondering if you wanted to go to the church with Elfman and I next Sunday?" He freezes at the question and is glad for Gray's sudden hand on his shoulder, acting as an anchor to keep him from drifting away-allowing him to remain grounded. He feels winded at the question; wasn't prepared for it at all. He's spent so many years trying not to think of it, and now here he is faced with it.

"I can't…" he's not sure how to finish the sentence. _I can't go, I can't breathe, I can't answer..._ he's not sure which one fits best. What he does know is that his chest feels tight and his breathing is getting so heavy that it feels like oxygen is barely getting into his body at all.

A phone is quickly thrusted into his face; it's a picture of a colorful stress ball extended and folding in on itself. Natsu watches, and breathes in with the animation; not even realizing he's calming down instantly. He still feels heavy but more at ease at the same time. He lifts his eyes away from the screen to see red nail varnish. He looks to see the hand holding the phone and it's Lucy.

He almost falls off the stool in shock. Lucy is looking at him with those brown eyes, wide and filled with misplaced concern. Her phone is clenched tightly in her hand as if she's not sure if she should show Natsu the animation again or not.

 _When did she even arrive? Why is she seeing me like this?_ Natsu can't help but think.

"Feel better?" She breaks through his thoughts by asking. Natsu nods dumbly, not really trusting his own voice right now. "I used to have anxiety attacks after my mother died; so I kept this on my phone for easy access to help calm me down." She explains as if she's not in a crowded bar talking to a practical stranger.

"I really appreciate it." He grasps out, voice groggy and rough. Gray's hand tightens on his shoulder and Natsu pats it twice before standing up on shaky legs. He feels like he's just ridden the world's longest and dangerous roller coaster.

"I know I'm a bit early but I was bored and decided to check the place out." She continues on with her explanation, a tint of pink slowly creeping up on her cheeks. She must realize the awkwardness of the situation.

"It's fine, really." He tries to assure as he reaches for his wallet. "This should cover my tab, and the rest is for your tip." Natsu leaves no room for argument as he places a one hundred dollar bill on the counter top. "And I'll probably be busy on that day." He speaks directly to Mira, knowing she knows what he means.

Truth is he'll be completely free but there's no way in hell he can go to the church and...he just can't.

"I understand." Mira says kindly and grabs the money but turning around to close out Natsu's tab at the register. Natsu clears his throat again and nods towards Gray.

"I'll text you later man," Natsu addresses his friend before gesturing for Lucy to follow him. He suddenly realizes how rude of him it was to not introduce Lucy. He scolds himself all the way to the back together, in the far corner of the bar-the table that's away from the crowd.

"I now realize I should have introduced you or something," Natsu points behind himself. Lucy smiles kindly as she sits in front of him, facing the bar.

"I came in on a bad situation, I understand if you're not all the way there yet." She admits honestly.

"Yeah, I…" he doesn't know how to finish his thoughts right now. "You know what? Right now I'm here with you, and I'm going to make sure I help you win this suit. But first, why Fairy Tail?" She blushes for real this time, full on red cheeks.

"I've always wanted to become a journalist but it's a dying field now a days what with the internet, and people wanting more gossip than actual news." She starts. "So I read very few news sources anymore, but one of my all time favorites is Sorcerer's Weekly and they did a bit on the behind the scenes of Fairy Tail and I fell in love instantly." She's practically gushing by now.

"Anyways, there was a calender shoot you guys did and I may have a copy, or two." She looks down at the table and now it's Natsu's turn to blush. He remembers doing that calendar shoot-against his will mind you-and he was Mr. July, all hot and full of fire. There were flames behind him as he was standing shirtless, wearing a pair of red flame pants. His pink hair was spiked up, and he even had a bit of makeup on. No wonder she keeps blushing around him.

"That calendar will haunt me till I die." Natsu groans, hands covering his face.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was nice." Her face must be on fire it's so red. "At least you weren't naked and having to hide your stuff behind a lightning bolt." She offers as she refers to Laxus. Natsu leans his head back and emits a loud cackle. How could he have forgotten about that? Natsu smiles to himself, already having decided he's going to print out a bunch of those photos and post them all around his and Laxus' shared home.

"Thanks for the reminder." He says earnestly. She gives him a gently smile before reaching in her pocket. She pulls out a small black flash drive.

"This has all the proof on my father," she whispers as she slides it across the table. "I know that once you see this evidence you'll draft a complaint and submit it to a judge." She says with confidence. Natsu takes the offered drive and twirls it in his fingers, eagerly wondering what is on the device.

"Once I file the complaint, your father will be notified and within sixty days he must respond. As soon as your father is notified there's no turning back. Have you decided how you will proceed? An exit plan? Will you be safe?" Silence fills the table and Natsu doesn't like that one bit. If he goes through with this suit will he be putting Lucy in danger? If something happens to her will it be his fault? How will he be able to handle that, especially considering...he can't even think about _that._

"I'll be fine." She says with resound determination. Natsu stares at her, and nods but doesn't believe it for a second. He wasn't able to save Lisanna, but maybe he can save Lucy.


	2. Past Regrets

Laxus squints as he looks at the clock on his nightstand. It's almost midnight and he's been asleep for the past forty minutes or so. Actually, he's trying to get some sleep but there's a thumping bass sound coming from downstairs that's preventing him from reaching R.E.M.

"Ugh, Natsu." He groans out the name like he's done for the past twenty years, since he first met the annoying twerp. Granted, he's grown to love Natsu like an annoying little brother but it doesn't mean the guy doesn't aggravate his last nerves from time to time; especially since the younger man seems to have an abundance of energy at all times.

More thumping can be heard and Laxus knows it means Natsu is playing music in the basement. The basement is supposed to be as sound proof as city regulations allow, but Laxus can always feel the bass of the music from the speakers, whenever they are turned up.

He sighs his frustration, having given up on sleep altogether. Natsu wasn't home when he went to sleep-he had a long day at the office-but now that he hears the music he supposes he better get up and say hello as he sneaks some food. One thing about Natsu is that he always has some sort of food, no matter what. The guy can eat like nobody else; he and that damned blue cat, Happy.

He leaves his shirt off and walks down the stairs in his sweatpants, heading straight to the source of music. Based on the laughter it's more than just Natsu having some fun in their shared home.

"Laxus." Bickslow shouts, tattooed tongue hanging out of his mouth as he holds a red solo cup in his right hand. Laxus and Bickslow, a fellow attorney at Fairy Tail, are life long friends. It used to be Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed; the four of them making up a group called Thunder Legion. They all grew up together and were inseparable no matter what-well, all up until Laxus screwed things up with Freed.

"Can't believe you're hanging out with this fire nerd." Laxus gestures to Natsu, who pouts from where he's dancing beside a half naked Gray, and Happy. Ever since that unforgettable night eleven years ago no one calls out Natsu for his obsession with fire; no one except Laxus who's the only one who can get away with it.

"I'm very fun to hang with, have you know." Natsu replies in outrage. Bickslow kicks his heels up and places them on the coffee table in front of him, from where he's perched on the couch. Laxus heads over to the corner table for a slice of pizza and some brownies.

"Cana's here and you know she likes to lose her top when she's had too much to drink; that and Erza likes to dare the girls to do crazy things when she's drunk." Bickslow explains as he sends Erza a wink. Erza glares and blushes at the same time, quickly grabbing her red cup and taking generous sips.

It's true, however, Erza loves to have fun when she's drunk. She can't even help herself, is the thing. Get a few drinks in the red headed fire house and she turns wilder than any woman he's ever met before. Their truth or dare games tend to get pretty intense, to the point Erza was almost arrested for indecent exposure after she was caught running naked around the park, as part of a dare. It was only by luck one of the officers recognized Erza as being the girlfriend to a fellow cop, Jellal.

"I remain poised at all times," Erza sips more on her drink as she's seated on the floor, in front of a giggling Levy-who works as a paralegal for Fairy Tail. Levy rests her head on her boyfriend Gajeel, who shakes his head while staring at Erza. "My drinking is completely under control." She lies again.

"Oh yeah?" Bickslow calls over to her. "Say that again in about an hour when you're shaking your ass in my face as part of a dare." Erza raises a brow and Laxus can see her lip twitching.

"What was that Bickslow?" She asks slowly, in a tone that warns Bickslow to play nice.

"Don't get mad at him because he's telling the truth." Natsu, the fool, shouts as he shakes his butt from side to side.

"You seriously have a death wish," Gray shakes his head as he tells his friend. Laxus ignores the two friends as they start to bicker and decides to head over to the cooler that houses the beers. He pops one open, using the edge of a table, and takes a ginger sip before throwing himself on the couch; half landing on top of Bickslow.

"You're so heavy." Bickslow complains.

"Stop your whining." Laxus commands as he takes another sip, looking to the left to see Erza beginning to stand and sway. _It's only a matter of time now,_ he thinks with a grimace. "Where's her boyfriend, Jellal, anyways?" He questions his friend.

"He's still at work; apparently there's a huge case that he's working on involving the kidnapping of children." Laxus shakes his head, not knowing how the man can deal with sex offender, kidnapping, and child abuse cases day in and day out. He's a detective, and a damn good one at that.

"Hopefully he'll be able to reign her in when he comes to pick her up," Laxus grumbles as he takes in the sight of his red headed friend who is now crawling on the floor, seemingly trying to tie Gajeel's shoe laces together.

"Oh, Laxus." Natsu suddenly calls. Laxus grunts his acknowledgment as the pink haired attorney comes bounding up to him. "You were sleep earlier but I want to talk to you in private about some things." Natsu waves his hand and Laxus refrains from rolling his eyes; he's just gotten comfortable there's no way he feels like standing up again but he does so because he knows Natsu won't let it be.

"Better make it quick," he warns as he stands to follow his brother up the stairs and into the kitchen where Bacchus is passed out on top of the table. Laxus' brow twitches at the sight and Natsu has to forcibly pull him away from the other man.

"Let him sleep, he'll be gone with Cana soon enough anyways." Natsu waves off the intrusion like it's nothing.

"We eat on that table," Laxus tries before stopping himself. He knows his anger isn't good for him, and that he needs to let the small stuff go but everyone pisses him off-he can't even help _but_ get angry at their incompetent actions.

"Get serious here," Natsu whispers harshly as he folds his arms over his chest. Laxus wants to argue that _he is serious_ but he relents; it's rare to see Natsu being stern so he'll reign in his temper this once.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He goes right into asking; trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible.

"Well two things really, but I'll lead in with the easier topic because the second one is bound to make you upset." Laxus grits his teeth preemptively. "I met a girl named Lucy Heartfilia and am going to take her on as a client." Laxus raises a brow.

"I thought you were taking your first vacation?" He interrupts.

"I was until I saw her crying about how this is her only chance for help." Natsu sighs as he explains. "Besides, she has a damn good case on her hands. Her father, Mr. Heartfilia, has been committing fraud-classic embezzlement-to try and hide the fact the company has completely gone under." Laxus is actually surprised-allowing his jaw to fall open and everything.

"Your new client is the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in this country?" Natsu smiles proudly as he nods. "Shit," Laxus runs a hand over his face. "I'm guessing you want me on as a co-counsel?" Natsu nods once again. Laxus has dealt with several embezzlement cases, and even received his MBA with his JD degree. He knows how to proceed from here.

"I have all the evidence on a flash drive." Natsu continues talking. "The only thing is that she's a bit cautious in all of this. Her father already has people following her every move, and while that could be for protection, she's not entirely sure her father's actions are innocent." Laxus just stares as he absorbs this new information. Of course he's going to take on the case, even though his plate is pretty filled as is. He can always delegate some of his work to other attorneys.

"I'll do it." Laxus says gently. "Tomorrow give me the drive and we can proceed together." He further states. "Now what is the other thing?" Natsu's eyes shift to the ground, no longer able to make eye contact.

"Mira looks real tired, and her…" Laxus freezes, back growing tense. He feels like a trapped animal right now, desperately wanting to break free or attack. "Her daughter, your daughter, is sick and I don't think she can pay for proper medicine." Laxus shakes his head in anger, feeling the ground beneath him crackle with his tension. If he could release lightning, he would right now.

"Mirajane should have thought about all of that before she…" Laxus shakes his head and backs away from Natsu, instantly afraid he'll take out his misplaced anger on his brother.

"I know, I'm not faulting you." Natsu quickly explains. "It's just that, that little girl has nothing to do with this and yet she's the one suffering." Laxus knows that Natsu is speaking sense, but his mind can't think clearly; it never can involving Mira. He balls his hands into tight fists as he looks for something to punch.

"What do you want from me Natsu? She destroyed everything, absolutely everything and I…" Laxus' throat feels tight and he refuses to allow himself to feel saddened emotions. _Freed._ He thinks bitterly.

"She was a teenager going through a rough time and made a mistake." Natsu defends softly. "I'm not excusing her actions but Azmay really needs you in her life. You can't keep pushing her away because she's a reminder of what you'll never have with Freed." Laxus glares, not believing Natsu had the gall to even say the name in Laxus' presence.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Laxus says bitterly. "You can't even look her in the eyes because she looks just like Lisanna. You remember Lisanna right?" Natsu' eyes harden and Laxus knows he's taken this way too far. Laxus strikes back when he feels cornered but even he knows this wasn't the route to take this time.

Natsu walks out the kitchen without saying another word. Laxus can hear the man storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door shut. He bends his head down and sighs his defeat. He'll apologize in the morning when Natsu is more willing to forgive the elder man. Maybe Laxus will call Makarov over, that's one person Natsu listens to. Or maybe Wendy, he can never stay mad when Wendy's involved.

Instead of dwelling on his mistakes he goes back down to the basement. The music is louder now, Gray is down to just his black briefs. Bickslow is stretched out on the couch watching as Cana struggles with taking off her top, a tipsy Levy is giving a blushing Gajeel a lap dance, and a drunk Erza is fighting a bookshelf. Laxus plops down beside his friend and sighs.

"You fucked up again somehow?" Bickslow teases, eyes never leaving Cana's body. Laxus glares at the side of his friend's head.

"I'm not responding to that." Laxus grumbles in response. Bickslow lets his tongue hang out of his mouth as he laughs loud and hard.

"Natsu is a big boy, he'll get over whatever you two obviously argued about." That's one thing about Bickslow that Laxus loves; the guy can understand him without Laxus having to say anything at all.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of tonight." Laxus settles on saying after a brief pause.

"Eh, that's what I like to hear." Bickslow cheers. "Drink until your problems seem like a funny dream." Laxus shakes his head but smiles anyways. That doesn't sound like such bad advice, not when he eagerly wants to forget about how shitty of a person he's become. He truly is his father's child.

X

Laxus wakes up hot and irritated. He turns to his left and immediately finds out why. Lying on his left arm is none other than Bickslow, mouth open wide and snoring loudly. Laxus rolls his eyes and flips the intruder over; causing Bickslow to roll halfway off the bed. The man wakes up alert, green eyes shining bright in the darkened room.

Laxus rolls his eyes again as Bickslow narrows him with a glare.

"You trying to kill me?" Bickslow complains, a hand placed over his rapidly rising chest.

"I'm trying to figure out how you managed to fall asleep on the couch and yet wind up in my bed snuggling me like I'm some damn teddy bear." Laxus complains in his gruffy voice.

"That couch hurts my back," Bickslow stretches. "You know how sensitive I am; besides, I didn't have my babies with me last night so you had to do." Laxus glares at his friend, knowing all too well the man loves to sleep with stuffed animals. Surprisingly girls eat that shit up, and don't find it nearly as creepy as they should.

"I hate you." Laxus complains. "Natsu would have let you in his room without complaint." Bickslow mock gages in response.

"Natsu has fire gas and you know it, no way am I torturing myself." _True,_ Laxus thinks as he goes to stand. "But now that you're awake I think we should talk." He doesn't like the sound of his friend's tone.

"Don't see why we would need to do that." He grumbles as he shuffles his way to his dresser to look for clothes.

"Natsu told me that I should talk to you about Mira." Laxus closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. Of course Natsu would text Bickslow after they had their argument.

"Natsu worries too much," Laxus deflects.

"You haven't seen her man, but she looks worn down-bags under her eyes and everything. She needs help." Laxus' lip twitches in a mock snarl.

"It's not my problem." Laxus settles for spitting out.

"No, but it is your child she's raising; whether you agree with how it happened or not, it happened and you need to take fucking responsibility for your actions." Bickslow demands. "Azmay has done nothing wrong so don't let her suffer for her parent's mistakes." Laxus doesn't answer but he knows Bickslow is right. Everyone is right.

He wants to be in his daughter's life, is the thing; he really does. The problem is that every time he looks at her he's reminded that she exists because he had sex with Mira one last time and it was this action that lead to him losing the greatest thing in his entire life. He was going to propose to Freed, he had so many plans and now he has a daughter and nothing but regrets.

"I'm taking a shower then I'm headed out." Laxus calls instead of answering the previous statement. "I'll be gone a while so stay as long as you want." Laxus doesn't wait to hear a response just goes into the bathroom and gets himself together.

His shower doesn't take long, neither does it take him long to get ready. By the time he goes for his wallet, and car keys, Bickslow is snoring again and Natsu is eating a massive bowl of cereal while watching cartoons.

"Hey, I'll be back later." Laxus calls to the pink haired man. Natsu doesn't turn his eyes from Bugs Bunny, just waves his spoon in the air as a greeting. Laxus shakes his head and leaves.

Driving is something Laxus does by habit. Sometimes he can drive for miles without even realizing he's still behind the wheel. How he hasn't got into an accident yet is beyond him. Right now however, he's driving on more than habit-it's basic instinct. He knows the streets, route, everything by heart-he could probably drive to the house blindfolded.

Pulling up to the house is even basic instinct. He spent so many nights in this same place, even when he needed space from Natsu he would ride out, on his bike, here and just hang with Mira in their own little world. He smiles, despite himself, at the memory-picturing a teen Mira in all her black and piercings always threatening to set fire to the world. Things were simple then, yet they seemed so complex at the same time. Mira was practically on her own, raising her siblings and cursing the cruel world; while Laxus was busy trying to fight the mental abuse caused by his father.

He parks in the driveway and gets out at a slow pace, not really knowing what he's going to say or do. He does know he has his cheque book and is ready to write Mira a cheque for $5,000. He owes her a lot more than that but it's a start.

He knocks on the blue door, only having to wait a few moments before the door opens just a crack. Mira looks shocked, her eyes widening as her lips part open just a bit. Only her head is sticking out the door and Laxus feels foolish just standing on the porch in his sweat pants.

"You going to let me in?" He barks unkindly before apologizing immediately. "Sorry, didn't mean to use that tone." She nods and opens the door for him to walk on through.

He rests against the closed door, peering around the left corner to see a sleeping little girl on the couch; golden locks falling around her round face. He places his hands in his pockets and just stares at Mira, not really knowing what to say.

"This place looks much smaller than when we were children," he settles for saying. She looks at him, as she bites on her thumb nail, and smiles while nodding.

"When my foster parents left me this house I thought I had it made, but you're right, it is much smaller now that I'm older." She agrees hesitantly.

"We managed to have fun though right?" Laxus asks, feeling a bit more at ease. Mira used to be his best friend, well before they even tried dating. It's easy with her-or at least it used to be.

"Ha," she laughs. "How this house is still standing is beyond me. We were wild." Laxus covers his face and shakes his head.

"Now you sound like Bacchus." He jokes, knowing the man and his friends love yelling the world 'wild.'

"I can't believe there's someone out there who can keep up with Cana." Mira hides her smile behind her hand.

"I can't believe there's someone dumb enough to try and be with Cana considering her father was named world's strongest man three years in a row." Laxus says back. They both chuckle and allow the silence to cover over them, surrounding them both in past memories.

"I'm assuming you stopped by because of Natsu?" Mira questions in a soft voice. Laxus isn't used to this demon woman being so timid, quiet, and almost shy. He's used to the girl who would raise hell just because she was bored.

"Bickslow actually, but I needed to stop by anyways." He admits as he takes in the home. The walls are chipping white paint, the wooden floors have definitely seen better days. There's little furniture and the place is slightly cold.

Laxus takes in Mira. Her face looks worn, and aged-definitely not portraying her true self. Her clothes are a bit baggy which means weight loss, and her hair looks unkept. He tightens his lip at what he sees. How could he have let his own hatred get this bad?

"Look," Mira starts but Laxus interrupts.

"Here," he says as reaches for his cheque book. He pulls out his black pen and places his cheque book on the wall so he can fill it out properly. He doesn't give her time to protest, just rips the cheque out of his book and hands it to her. "This is for you."

Her eyes widen comically as she takes in the amount offered. She could really use the money, is the thing. There are so many things that need to be done that she just can't afford. Apparently older homes cost a lot of work and money to maintain. Even with her steady bartending job, it's just not enough. But she can't take the money, not when it's being given to her out of pity.

"I'm not taking your money." She hands the cheque back. "We agreed I wouldn't take any money and that Azmay will know you as only her uncle." Laxus shakes his hand and refuses to take back the money.

"Despite how it happened I am her father. I'm not going to be like my dad and just abandon my child because I don't get my way." Laxus gripes. "You've entertained my foolishness for too long Mira. Don't suffer because I made you feel guilty. I did what I did on my own accord-despite the outcome."

There are unshed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She can feel her lip quivering but even still, she's determined to hold it all in, and remotely, together.

"You don't have to do this," she says as she clutches the cheque tightly in her palms.

" I don't have to do anything, I'm choosing to do this." Laxus rolls his neck. "Besides, I owe it to Azmay to make sure she has everything she needs, which includes a safe house to live in." Laxus eyes the obvious problems that he sees. Mira brings the cheque to her chest and nods.

"Even if you're only doing it for Azmay, thank you." She whispers. Laxus rubs the back of his neck as he nods.

"Do you have enough food for her?" Mira looks down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"I will, thanks to you." She holds up the cheque. He nods once more before peering into the living room again-seeing his daughter wrapped in a purple blanket; fast asleep.

"Good, good." He repeats himself. "I'll make sure to do like an amazon prime box or something for her once a month." He shrugs. "Do you mind?" He gestures to the little girl. Mira looks hesitant but still manages to give a terse nod.

Laxus swallows as he walks into the living room, sitting on the edge of the small brown sofa. He lifts her head up gently before putting it in his lap, allowing her curls to fall over his legs. He doesn't know what compels him to do this but he brushes her forehead softly, just allowing her hair to fall through his fingertips.

She looks so small like this, fragile almost. She's seven years old and Laxus barely even knows who she is. He doesn't know her favorite color, her likes or dislikes-hell, he doesn't even know if she's allergic to anything.

 _You're such a failure. You're small, weak, and completely useless. I'm surprised you've managed to live this long. How the hell did you come from me? You're pathetic, and you let people walk all over you. Good for nothing. Failure. Failure. Failure._

His father's painful words reign loudly in his mind. He swallows the lump in his throat and stands, walking back over to Mira.

"I'll try and be better." He whispers and then heads out the door before she can even say anything. He's failed his daughter because of his anger towards Mira, and in return he's become someone he hates-his own father. He can't let this continue to happen, he has to do better. He will do better. For himself, his daughter, and for what he could have had with Freed. It's time Laxus takes back ownership of his life.


	3. So We Meet Again

Natsu's eating a bag of chips-cereal bowl empty on the couch beside him-when the door opens and in pops Laxus. Happy startles at the intrusion.

"Natsu, you're a child." Laxus starts with. "What kind of toy would you like?" Natsu places the bag of chips down so he can glare at his roommate.

"First of all, that's insulting." Natsu counts on his fingers. "Secondly, fuck you because now I'm thinking about toys." Natsu glares harder. "Third of all, if this is about your daughter then seriously fuck you because she's a seven year old girl and we are nothing alike." Natsu cries out.

Laxus huffs out a puff of breath before throwing himself on the couch, shoes and all. Natsu shuffles over to make room, still glaring under his lashes. He hasn't gotten over what Laxus said last night; him mentioning Lisanna. He knows how much of a sore subject she is for him, and to throw it in his face like that is beyond cruel.

"Come on, I need you to help me pick out some things for her." Laxus nudges him with his foot and Natsu pulls away, slapping the foot from off of him.

"You come home insulting me, without even apologizing for last night, and just expect me to obey your commands?" Natsu responds in indignation.

"I did apologize." Laxus raises his voice. Natsu pulls a face.

"When?" He squawks.

"When I came home just now and asked you to help me find a toy." Natsu closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We really need to work on your apology skills." Natsu grumbles even though he knows his resolves are breaking already. Laxus has finally gotten his head out of his ass long enough to be a decent human being, there's no way Natsu is going to give up this opportunity.

"I'll go on one condition," Natsu turns to announce. "You have to buy me a toy as well." Natsu mumbles the last part as he stands. He walks out the room just in time to avoid hearing Laxus' thundering laughter.

Going upstairs is a quick trip. He's stopped in the hallway but a smirking Bickslow who's talking on the phone while leaning against wall.

"Right, hang on." Bickslow turns to look at Natsu. "The old man wants to know if you're still coming to dinner tonight?" Natsu frowns, wondering why Bickslow would be talking to Makarov, but shakes his head 'no' at the same time. "Alright he said no...no way am I missing out on all that good cooking...I don't know how it went so I'd advise not inviting them over just yet." Natsu tunes out and heads for his bedroom.

He gets dressed at lightening pace, just putting on some blue jeans and a shirt that he prays is clean. He exits his room, noticing Bickslow still on the phone, and shakes his head as he heads downstairs where he finds Laxus in the kitchen eating cold leftover pizza.

"Ready?" Laxus muffles the word behind a mouthful of food. Natsu raises a brow, disapprovingly, but agrees he's ready anyways. "Alright then." Comes the next response.

Natsu goes back into the living room to grab his phone when he sees a text from Lucy asking him if he can meet up today. His fingers hover over the reply button. Deep down, down so far he's keeping it locked up tightly, he wants to see Lucy again. Her presence makes him smile, like he hasn't been able to do in a while. She's truly a breath of fresh air, filled with laughter and innocent joy. He bites his lip as a thought passes through his mind.

"I have an idea." Natsu says as he walks back into the kitchen, phone still in hand. "Lucy wants to know if I can meet her today, so why not have her meet at the toy store? That way it won't look suspicious." Laxus takes the water bottle from his mouth, raising a brow.

"A young woman meeting two dudes at a toy store doesn't look suspicious?" Laxus questions teasingly. Natsu raises his chin in defiance.

"Not if she's helping two friends find a toy for a little girl." Laxus looks as if he doesn't believe Natsu for a moment. "Besides, it'll be helpful to have an actual girls' opinion on what little girls like to play with." Laxus laughs.

"Whatever you have to convince yourself of," Laxus shrugs and Natsu glares to hide his blush. "Let her know where we're going." Laxus places his water bottle on the counter and exits the room without a second thought. Natsu stares at the man retreating before sending his reply to Lucy. She responds almost immediately that she's leaving now.

They walk to Laxus' car together. Natsu gets in the backseat like always, because it helps lessen his motion sickness when he's lying down. Laxus gives him shit for it all the time but Natsu knows Laxus struggles all the same, he's just too stubborn to admit it.

"So, you like this girl?" Natsu blanches at the back of Laxus' head.

"Can we not do the relationship bonding thing?" Natsu pleads.

"You cornered me about Mira, so now it's your turn." Natsu groans and huffs his disapproval. Truth is he doesn't know about Lucy. He could possibly grow to like her a lot but he's still too scarred from his last relationship to want to date again. Lisanna was everything to him, and yet? It was Natsu who indirectly ended her life. He can't forgive himself, and because of that he can't open his heart for another relationship.

"Fine," he relents. "I think she and I will become great friends. She's a lovely girl, and apparently has enough of a conscious to not want her father to get away with fraud." Laxus hums and Natsu peers through the rearview mirror to see a smirk on the man's face.

"I give it a month before you two are boning each other." Laxus winks.

"Laxus, fight me." He snarls.

"I'm not trying to have you crying to the old man again about how I abuse you." Laxus gives a pointed look. Natsu leans back in his seat and pouts because he was nothing but a child last time he and Laxus fought, and Laxus was _way_ too rough.

"I was a little kid, and you were mean." Natsu defends. Laxus levels his eyes and merely stares until Natsu shifts his gaze towards the floor of the car.

"Natsu, this was like last year." Laxus deadpans. Natsu brings his palm up to his mouth as he rests his elbow on the seal of the car window.

"I've grown a lot in a year." Natsu mumbles as he proceeds to ignore Laxus' laughter. The rest of the twenty minute ride is spent in silence.

They pull up to the toy store and Natsu immediately searches for the familiar blond he met only yesterday. It takes him walking up to the store, but he finally finds her. She's standing by the entrance, wearing a mini skirt and crop top to match. _Were her boobs this big yesterday?_ Natsu tries not to stare at them too intently, but he does have eyes.

He can practically _feel_ Laxus' smug smirk, so he refrains from making eye contact whatsoever with the man.

"I can see why you wanted to see her so bad." Laxus nudges him with his shoulder. Natsu straightens his back and decidedly ignores the elder. "I mean look at her smile now that she sees you." He whispers. It's true, however, that Lucy is giving Natsu a million watt smile right now that practically goes from cheek to cheek. She's even waving her hand.

Natsu walks faster to get away from the teasing Laxus.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu greets as the girl goes in for an unexpected hug. Natsu tenses at first but slowly relaxes into the touch, allowing his arms to wrap around her smaller body. He pulls back as soon as he hears Laxus coughing beside him. He notices Lucy look down with slightly pink cheeks.

"You must be our new client Lucy." Laxus extends his hand and she shakes it tentatively.

"And you must be…" she trails off.

"That's my annoying pain in the ass, Laxus." Natsu grits out which only serves to make Laxus smile harder.

"Also known as his older brother and co-counsel." Laxus finishes lamely. Natsu huffs and gestures for Lucy to enter the store first.

"Wow, brothers?" Her eyes are wide as she takes the two men in.

"His grandfather adopted me when I was six." Natsu explains with a shrug. Lucy's smile deflates a bit.

"Oh, did your parents die?" She asks with a saddened expression.

"Never met my original parents, but my adoptive father, Igneel, died; yes." Natsu responds. She nods and walks closer to Natsu.

"It seems like it all turned out for the best." She decides to say, quietly, after a moment of silence. Natsu looks to her and she gives him a small smile. It's rare to have someone not say 'I'm sorry,' or 'sorry for your loss' after he explains his situation. Frankly, he hates when they offer condolences, especially since they didn't cause the death; there's no reason to be sorry.

"I guess you're right," he finally replies back.

"Often times I wish I was adopted by nice people after my mother passed away." She shakes her head like she can't believe she even admitted it out loud. Natsu brings an arm around her shoulder and squeezes it before pulling back.

"Hey, if you were adopted then you wouldn't have been able to learn about your father. Then hundreds, if not more, of people would be suffering financial losses without any repercussions." Laxus speaks up, surprising Natsu who didn't think the man was even paying attention.

"Thank you for that." Lucy says to Laxus. "You aren't nearly as scary as Natsu said in his text message." Natsu ducks his head as Laxus pulls him in from around his neck.

"Oh, I'm scary huh?" Laxus tightens his hold before pushing the man away. Natsu feels a certain type away about being manhandled like this in front of company.

"Seriously, Laxus fight me." Natsu puts his hands up. "At least let me keep some dignity."

"It's okay Natsu, I'm sure you could easily take the man on." Lucy offers. Natsu puts his hands back down to his sides and gives her a cocky grin.

"Haha," Natsu turns to Laxus to brag. "You hear that? She knows I can easily take you on." Laxus gives a half grin before pushing Natsu by the top of his head.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, kid." Natsu knows the man only added that on to embarrass him.

"Kid? I'm all man." Natsu gestures to his body.

"I've noticed." Lucy says, probably absentmindedly. She blushes as soon as she realizes she's said this out loud and Laxus doesn't even try to disguise his laugh as a cough. "I mean, uh...what kind of toy are we looking for?" Natsu stares at her for a moment too long and when their eyes meet he forces himself to look away, a blush forming on his own cheeks.

 _Why am I acting like this?_ He curses himself. He doesn't even know this chick but here he is going toy shopping with her as if they're old friends. He has to be careful.

"Some toys for my daughter." Laxus answers as he gives Natsu a cautious expression.

"Ah, how old is she?" Lucy questions as they head towards the doll section.

"Seven, turning eight in a few months." Lucy nods at Laxus' response and she goes towards the end of the aisle and touches over various dolls.

"What kind of toys does she enjoy?" Laxus seems to tense a bit, probably because he has no idea; granted, neither does Natsu. They've both been lacking in the department of getting to know Azmay like they should-both for different reasons.

"We aren't sure." Natsu admits. She looks as if she has some follow up questions but decides against asking them. _Smart,_ Natsu thinks.

"Well, how about we get her a little bit of everything. Some dolls, some board games, some electronic stuff, maybe some sport stuff. She can grow into some of the toys, explore different options, or even save them for other little kids." Lucy offers.

"Smart thinking little girl." Laxus nods and Lucy sticks out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I'm hardly a little girl." Lucy places her hands on her hips as she states. Laxus eyes her up and down.

"I've noticed." Laxus turns to Natsu and gives him a wink. Natsu glares at Laxus until the man puts his hands up in mock defense. He turns back to Lucy who's full on blushing now, which only makes Natsu turn to glare harder.

"Anyways," Natsu says a bit too loudly. "This doll looks fun." He points to the first doll he sees. It's a baby sized doll that comes with its own potty and snacks. Laxus comes up behind him and glares at the offensive toy.

"Why would I want my daughter learning how to take care of babies? She's a child, not a mother." Laxus bellows. Natsu rolls his eyes but continues on.

"How about this one?" It's a jumbo unicorn that is large enough for a small child to get on.

"She should like this." Laxus agrees and picks up the unicorn.

They walk around in the same manner, arguing and picking out reasonable enough toys. They end up buying the unicorn, a monopoly game, an electronic e learning game, some trollz items, a soft football, and a train set along with a few dress up dolls.

Exiting the toy store Lucy pulls Natsu off to the side while Laxus heads to the car.

"I had fun hanging with you. Thanks for inviting me." Lucy whispers to him. Natsu swallows as he nods.

"Sure thing, you can umm, you can come over if you want." Lucy beams a bit at the suggestion.

"Are you sure?" She asks questioningly. That's a good question, is he sure? Does he really want to spend more time with her, knowing how easy it is to be comfortable around her? Is it wise? Probably not.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says against better judgment. "Did you drive, or?" She shakes her head.

"No, took public transport so my father couldn't have someone follow." Natsu looks down, not really liking the sound of her father being so overprotective.

"You can ride back with us, if you want?" He offers.

"Sure Laxus won't mind?" She asks questionly.

"Eh, who cares." Natsu waves his off already knowing the man is going to give him nothing but hell for this.

"Then let's go." She gestures for him to lead the way and he does.

X

Arriving at the house Natsu goes straight for the basement, ignoring Laxus teasing him from behind.

"Crap I forget to feed happy." Natsu gestures for Lucy to sit on the sofa while he heads back upstairs.

He grabs the can food and puts it in Happy's bowl, along with fresh water. Happy immediately smells his fish and comes bouncing from off the counter and to his bowl. Natsu goes back to the door of the basement.

"Lucy, you want food or drinks?" He yells.

"Water and food please. I'm not picky." She yells back. Natsu nods to himself and goes back into the kitchen for the goods.

He's busy making his own version of Ramen, using two day old leftover pork, when Bickslow comes up behind him-sniffing the air.

"Ah, I love it when you make Ramen." Bickslow kisses Natsu on the cheek. Natsu wipes off the unwanted contact and shuffles the man out of the way.

"This isn't for you, it's for Lucy." Natsu snips. Bickslow smirk grows wider and Natsu groans.

"Laxus told me about the busty blond of yours." Bickslow rests his elbows on the counter. "Should I go down to the basement and introduce myself?" Natsu kicks the man in the shin.

"If you care about your family jewels you'll behave yourself." Natsu warns.

"If you make me Ramen, I'll behave." Bickslow offers. _Ugh,_ Natsu mentally groans.

"Fine. Go into the living room and I'll let you know when it's done." Bickslow bows out and leaves Natsu alone.

The food takes another ten minutes to cook. He makes Lucy some miso ramen with pork and leaves another serving for Bickslow. He calls out to the man that the food is ready and heads down to the basement with his bottles of water and his food for himself and Lucy.

Lucy has turned on the television, and has started playing the Mario kart that was left on from last night. She turns to look at him and gives him a childlike smile.

"I haven't played in forever." She beams. "After we eat, can we play?" He nods as he sits right beside her on the couch.

"I hope you like miso ramen with pork." He hands her the bowl, playing the waters on the table.

"Oh, I do. Thank you so much." She says her grace and starts eating right away; only taking a few seconds to blow on the food before each mouthful. "This is really good, Natsu." She boasts.

"Thanks, I've been cooking it for a while." He admits.

They eat in relative silence after that, just asking each other little questions like they did last night at the bar. After eating they play a few rounds of Mario Kart before she has to go to the bathroom and they break. Coming back from the bathroom they don't resume the game, instead Happy comes into the basement and jumps on her lap.

"He's blue." She says in shock.

"Paint accident a few years ago, and it won't turn back." He explains with laughter. "A bit of a shit, he is." He points to Happy.

"I think he likes me." She giggles as Happy purrs. Natsu fights back allowing his emotions to come to the surface. The last time Happy immediately took to someone was when he was first born, nine years ago and he jumped in Lisanna's arms-refusing to let go of the teen.

"Yeah," Natsu says airy-feeling like the wind has been knocked out of him. "So uh, tell me more about yourself?" Natsu says to try and gain control over the situation.

"Oh umm," she pauses as she pets a sleeping Happy. "I don't really have friends, because of how sheltered I am. I've always had big dreams of going on adventures, and just living in the moment-not having to worry about ten steps ahead." Natsu takes in all the information. "I'd like to consider myself an outdoors girl but I'm pretty sure I'd die if I slept outside alone." She chuckles.

Natsu isn't sure what prompts him to do this but he asks the question anyways.

"My friend Gray and I camp outside all the time. You want to go with us? We can invite the rest of our friends and make a thing of it." He continues. Her eyes widen, beaming with hidden joy.

"Please? When? Tonight? I really wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty mansion again." She gushes, as she places her hands on Natsu's thighs. Natsu was secretly shooting for sometime in the distant further but he can't possibly say no to those brown eyes. He smiles in response, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, just let me text them." He chuckles as he pulls out his phone.

"I'm so glad I met you Natsu, you're really the best." She leans in close to whisper in his ear. Natsu's face turns a crimson and he nods but doesn't say anything else. Natsu realizes in this moment two things. Firstly, he won't be able to deny Lucy anything-which is a terrifying thought. Secondly, he's completely and wholeheartedly fucked.


	4. Acceptance

Laxus does not sulk. He is, according to Elfman, too much of a 'real man' to even think about sulking; despite what Bickslow might say.

"Seriously man, stop sulking." Bickslow is resting on a log while sipping on a canned beer. Laxus turns to his friend and lowers his eyes.

"It's eleven at night and I'm sat here, in the middle of the woods, with a bunch of annoying brats all because Natsu does everything on a whim." Laxus complains-not sulks-to his friend.

"Hey, the man is trying to impress that girl, so let him." Erza demands as she pushes Bickslow off the log in order for her to sit on it herself. Bickslow frowns but decides better than to pick a fight with the one woman who could easily beat his ass.

"Natsu wouldn't know how to flirt his way out of a paper bag." Laxus dismisses Erza.

"I don't understand that reference." Erza complains.

"I don't understand why I'm spending my Saturday night babysitting a bunch of childish adults." Laxus snips as he blows on the smoke to create a larger fire.

"Well, you could always stop sulking and enjoy yourself." Bickslow offers. "Then again fun doesn't seem to be in your vocabulary anymore." Laxus offers up his middle finger to his friend.

"I know how to how fun." Laxus defends as he eyes the fire pit before him.

"Please, you have the largest stick up your ass that I've ever seen. Even worse than Freed…" Bickslow tightens his lips and looks away. Laxus stiffens at the name and closes his eyes before opening them again. People should be able to say Freed's name without him getting so angry, it has been almost eight years after all.

"Freed grew up sheltered, he couldn't help it." Laxus offers, voice stiff and void of emotion.

"From what I heard he got over that by now…" Erza looks up and trails off. _What does that mean? What has she heard?_ Laxus desperately wants to ask but knows it's best if he remains silent. He wishes to know what happened to Freed but he can't bring himself to go through the pain of knowing if the man has moved on or not; especially when Laxus hasn't been able to.

"How is he?" He chances asking, still not being able to make eye contact out of fear that Erza can see the desperation in his face.

"Truthfully, he went through a rough patch but is fine now. Working at a law firm and everything." _A rough patch?_ Laxus swallows as he hears Erza's words.

"And is he single?" He kicks at the ground as he asks the question. He can practically feel his heart thundering in his chest.

"Yes. From what I've heard from Ever," she says silently. Evergreen is still very close to Freed, he knows. She could never forgive Laxus for putting Freed through so much pain, and it's not like Laxus blames her.

"Good." He says silently. The three of them sit in relative silence after that, just enjoying the cool breeze of the night. Laxus lays down on his log and looks up at the sky. The sky's so dark, yet filled with so much light that's being emitted from the burning balls of light. He remembers how Freed would spend hours on end telling Laxus about all the constellations and how we are seeing stars that are already dead.

Laxus never appreciated all that science talk until he lost Freed; now he's left with dead stars and a lot of regret.

"Laxus, my boy." Laxus peers to his left to see his drunken old man holding up a bottle of beer. "Get up and enjoy the rest of us." Laxus looks over the short man's shoulder to see all the tents officially put up and Natsu standing in front of Gray looking like he's ready to pick a fight.

"I'm fine over here, thanks." Laxus deadpans.

"Nonsense, you need to be around the fellowship of others." Makarov insists.

"Oh, leave him be Makarov." Grandeeney chastises with a fond smile. Laxus nods towards the woman and she gives him a wink in return. "You know how the young are these days, all moody and wanting to be alone."

"Ha, even she knows you're sulking." Bickslow teases.

"Gramps, stop being embarrassing." Wendy, (the daughter of Grandeeney and Laxus and Natsu's half sister by marriage), whines. Makarov huffs as he takes another sip of beer, ignoring his wife and grand daughter completely.

"Fine, I'll leave them be." Makarov dismisses Laxus, Bickslow, and Erza. "I'll start a drink off with Cana." Wendy hides her face, behind her hands, and shakes her head.

"Please don't," Wendy pleads. "Last time that happened you ended up naked whilst singing show tunes with Erza." Laxus blanches in horror.

"So many wrinkles." Erza shakes in disgust.

"When you're my age you won't complain about such nonsense." Makarov shrugs.

"Old man, when I'm your age I'll just be glad to be alive." Bickslow gives a thumbs up. "You two should respect your elders." He wags a finger.

"Remember you said that when he's naked and trying to give you a lap dance." Laxus turns to say. Bickslow falls off the log in revulsion.

"I don't need this verbal abuse." Makarov begins to walk away. "Cana! Cana, I challenge you to a drink off." Laxus shakes his head and places his arm over his face.

"I should monitor them." Erza gets up.

"That's code for Erza wanting to join in before Jellal shows up and begins to monitor her." Bickslow offers and Laxus nods his head. The silence is a bit tense this time so Laxus takes his arm off his face to see Bickslow sitting up and looking nervous.

"What is it?" Laxus questions.

"I got a text from Ever today." He begins and Laxus sits up straight. "She wants me to come to Elfman's birthday party next weekend."

"I see," Laxus states slowly. "You should go." Evergreen and Elfman have been together for a few years now, and if they are doing something together then it's likely Freed will be in attendance as well. It sucks that they're so divided now. Ever and Freed and Bickslow and Laxus.

"Laxus," Bickslow starts before moving to sit beside Laxus. "What really happened between you, Mira, and Freed?" Laxus startles and looks to his friend with wide eyes. "Come on man, you can't honestly think that I believed that bogus story about you getting drunk and making a mistake, did you?" Bickslow snorts.

"Why are you asking me now then?" Bickslow shuffles a bit at the question.

"Seems like you're finally in a place where you're ready to talk without being hostile." Laxus often forgets how easily Bickslow can read him.

"Only Natsu, and Mira of course, knows the truth." Laxus begins in a quiet tone. "The day it all happened I was actually looking for wedding rings for Freed." Bickslow parts his lips in shock. "I ran into my father and he said the usual crap about how I won't amount to anything, that I was weak, and how I didn't deserve a noble man like Freed because all I would do is drag him down."

"I hate your father." Bickslow interrupts.

"He shouldn't have been able to get into my head the way that he did but I was already nervous about the proposal and with Freed's mother being against us…" Laxus shrugs.

"So I went to Mira and told her everything; I just needed some advice." Bickslow sighs, rubbing his hand up and down his face. "Surprisingly she agreed with my father." Bickslow actually gasps, unable to believe what he's hearing.

"She wouldn't…" Bickslow is in disbelief.

"She told me that I wasn't good enough for Freed, that she and I were the same; troubled and angry at the world. She reminded me of how she and I fit together, how things were easy between the two of us and that if I really loved Freed I should let him be with someone who was worthy of his love." Laxus' hands shake with anger.

"And you believed her?" Bickslow questions.

"I wasn't in my right frame of mine." Laxus explains. "I was already hurt from my father, and add liquor and Mira putting doubts into my head I caved. I felt so small, and worthless that I thought she _had_ to be right because this was Mira. My Mira, and she wouldn't lie to me. So I trusted her, and we…"

"I know what you did." Bickslow wags his brows.

"Right as I was releasing myself, in walks Freed; looking shocked as hell. I couldn't even move right away, merely jumped off Mira, threw up, and stumbled after him. But it was too late." Laxus closes his eyes before letting out a small breath.

"Seeing how devastated I was sobered Mira up, and she admitted that she sent a text to Freed, from my phone, asking him to come over so that I could show him a surprise." Laxus stops talking for a minute.

"That's why Freed was convinced you wanted to break up with him by letting him see you cheat." Laxus nods.

"I didn't even want to be with her. I wanted to ask Freed for his hand in marriage, but I was so screwed up in the head that I allowed myself to be manipulated and I lost Freed in response." Bickslow can't even move he's so surprised.

"Then why take all the blame? Why let everyone think you're some sleaze who made a mistake and then just abandoned all responsibility?" Bickslow demands to know.

"Because she's had a rough go of it." Laxus explains weakly. "She had just lost Lisanna, her foster parents thought she was a demon, and she felt like I was abandoning her too because I wanted to marry Freed. Even after she ruined the one thing that I had going for me, I still couldn't let her take the blame."

"But you still hated her?" Comes the next question.

"I did because I lost Freed. But now I acknowledge that I can't hate my child too, because at the end of the day I still had sex with Mira." Laxus reveals.

"But she used your past abuse against you. That's manipulation man, and Freed would have understood. If you just told him the truth, he would have understood." Bickslow pats Laxus on the thigh. The thing is Bickslow knows all about Laxus' father's abuse. He was there for the verbal torment, the physical blows, and even times when Laxus wanted to give up. Bickslow saw the struggle, and fight, Makarov had to gain custody over a broken Laxus. Freed was there also, and he would have understood.

"He wouldn't give me the chance; I tried to speak to him but his mother told me that this was Freed's chance at a fresh start-away from my influences-and that I should let him go. I explained to her what happened and the next thing I know I'm being served with papers stating that Freed placed a restraining order on me." Bickslow is surprised for the umpteenth time tonight.

"You could have told me." Bickslow says desperately. "You could have told Ever, or your father. We would have made him listen. You know that. Why keep punishing yourself?" Laxus shrugs and stands.

"You wanted me to tell you the truth so now you know." Laxus begins to walk away. "I need a beer." He doesn't turn back around no matter how many times Bickslow calls out his name. Laxus just needs time for himself right now.

X

Drinking alone, while surrounded by a bunch of people, is rather pathetic Laxus soon grows to realize. Still, it's better being alone than having Bickslow give him sad puppy eyes all night long; besides, he wouldn't want to bring anyone else's mood down. Natsu was proper excited about cancelling dinner with the old man in order to have everyone have a camp out instead. Of course the group agreed immediately, never ones to pass up a good outdoor party.

"You're so quiet." Laxus peers over to see Lucy sitting beside him. He hadn't even noticed her approaching, must less sitting down.

"Not really in the party mood." He explains as he takes another sip.

"Is it about your daughter? I got the impression the topic is kind of taboo." She looks at him expectantly. _Where the hell is Natsu? Shouldn't he be reigning this nosy chick in?_ Laxus briefly looks around and can't see the pink haired freak anywhere.

"Nah, I just like being alone sometimes." She peers over at him and brings her legs up to her chest.

"When you've spent as much time alone as I have, you welcome company; even if said company is the mere presence of another being." Her voice sounds vulnerable right now, like a bit of her soul is coming out into her words.

"Is that how you feel? Needing to be comforted by the presence of others?" He dares to question. She hums.

"Yes." She replies instantly. "But I can tell you're the opposite, someone who can be the center of attention and yet feel, or want to be, alone." She's not wrong, is the thing. He's always been independent, an introvert even, despite always having a massive family and friend support system. He's truly fine on his own.

"What are you doing over here then?" He looks to her.

"Everyone is telling pastime stories and are enjoying themselves, so I decided to take a step back a little." He shakes his head as she talks. She's being polite but Laxus can tell it means Natsu probably left to do something and abandoned her. Laxus loves his brother, but the guy doesn't really think things through sometimes.

"Is this your polite way of complaining about how Natsu left you alone with strangers?" Laxus snorts as he turns to look at her. She hides his face between her hands and laughs a bit.

"I mean, he organized all this because I didn't want to go home tonight; I can't blame him for not spending every second with me." She says with a laugh. Laxus hums and goes to stand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Bickslow." She takes his offered hand and follows in line behind him. Laxus comes up to his friend from behind, slapping the man on the back of the head.

"Oi," Bickslow turns to glare but then starts smiling instantly upon seeing Lucy. "Eh, blondie. What's up?" Laxus slaps his friend one last time.

"Behave." Laxus warns. "This is Lucy, now the two of you have officially met." Laxus takes a seat on the ground so Lucy can sit in the fold up chair beside Bickslow. "You should keep her company until the moron decides to remember that he's been ignoring Lucy."

"How could anyone ignore this busty beauty?" Bickslow reaches out and kisses the back of Lucy's hand. "You want to see pictures of my babies?" Lucy looks fearful of her life.

"Way to come on subtle." Laxus murmurs. "It's okay Lucy, he's referring to stuffed animals." A delightful glee enters her eyes.

"I love stuffed animals," she squeals. Bickslow whips out his phone and starts scrolling through pictures of all the stuffed bears, and various animals, that he's collected over the years. She awe's at each one, especially the large build-a-bear teddy he got last year. "These are too cute," she practically gushes.

"You can always come by mine and see them." Bickslow offers smoothly. Laxus nods his head, if he doesn't stop his friend now then Lucy will fall victim to the charms like every other girl.

"I would love to," she answers innocently.

"You can hold them all too. They're usually on my bed but it's a large bed so you can snuggle." Bickslow's voice drops an octave and Laxus actually laughs under his breath.

"Now I want to cuddle with some teddies." She pouts. Bickslow opens up his arm and nods for her to come sit on his lap.

"You can come cuddle with me right now." He suggests. Laxus puts a stop to this before the poor girl can get in way over her sheltered, and naive, head.

"You're such a lady killer," Laxus pushes his friend on the back of the shoulder. "Lucy, you better be careful of this one. He's good at playing the game." She looks to Laxus, then to Bickslow and blushes.

"Ah," she points and wags her finger. "You almost had me going. I was going to sit on your lap and everything. So naughty." Bickslow turns slowly to stare intensely at Laxus.

"Cockblock." Bickslow snears playfully.

"Who's cockblocking?" Natsu shouts as he wanders over to the three people.

"Laxus is," Bickslow smirks. "I almost had Lucy sitting on my lap and everything. She wanted to see my babies." Natsu's joking demeanor changes briefly before he puts back on another smile. One thing about Natsu is the fact that he's strongly territorial over the things he cares about.

"Hilarious." Natsu deadpans. "Come on Luce, I want you to join me and Gray to see who can do a headstand the longest." Natsu grabs her hand and walks her away before anyone can protest. She turns and gives a brief wave before being whisked away.

"He really likes her." Bickslow notices.

"More than he'll ever admit." Laxus responds as he takes in the scene before him. The old man is now shirtless and swinging his hips with a beer in hand. Cana is snuggled up to Bacchus as the two down a couple of shots. Grandeeney is manning the grill with Wendy, while Erza tries to make 'snow angels' out of dirt. Then there's Natsu, who's turning purple because he's trying to out last Gray in a head stand competition. Lucy looks concerned, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

Seeing everyone so carefree sparks a pain in Laxus' chest. Old memories of him, Freed, Ever, and Bickslow camping out, comes to mind. He thinks back to when they were all teenagers and three year younger Mira would follow them around. Laxus didn't really pay her much mind until she turned fourteen, around the same time Natsu started dating Lisanna.

That's when Laxus thought the two of them could be something great; they were both angry at the world, and felt undeserving of anything nice. She was able to understand Laxus in a way he felt no one else could possibly ever. They didn't even have sex until she was seventeen years old, and it was shortly after that did things change.

Laxus was in college, and she was graduating high school. Laxus and Freed were living together at this point and he couldn't help but notice changes in his life long friend. Instead of seeing Freed as this gangly little kid who talked too proper, he started seeing Freed as something a lot more; something sexual.

The green haired guy had grew into his body well, but still managed to have soft skin and delicate features. He was poised, but could out drink all of them at the same time. He got shy when mentioning porn, and would blush at the sight of nudity but he was cute all the same.

That's when Laxus broke things off with Mira. He couldn't keep thinking about Freed touching him when he was in a relationship with someone else. Mira took it well, and they agreed to be friends. Freed agreed to a date, and after a year of dating things seemed to get back into routine.

Laxus only dated Freed for a little over a year when he knew he wanted to marry the guy; couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Freed was there for him, always, and helped picked Laxus up when the man felt crumbled by the weight of his father.

Thinking on it now, Laxus can't believe he gave up so easily on Freed. He should have fought harder to explain what happened. He should have told his friends the truth behind him and Mira. He never should have allowed his father, and Mira, to warp his mind in a way that would make him do anything to hurt Freed. _His Freed._ Laxus made a mistake, and it's taken him just now to realize how much it actually hurts.

He's been angry, sure, but he hasn't actually felt any pain until now. Losing Freed was like losing a part of him; an important part. Freed completed him in a way that Laxus could never, and probably never will, understand.

Laxus didn't fall in love with Freed immediately. He met Freed when he was six years old, and this proper posh family moved to the States, from England, and he met the boy at school. They clicked instantly. Freed saw Laxus when he was up, down, left, and right. They were able to talk about anything, do anything, and always had fun while together. Being beside Freed was natural-it was instinct.

Mira was his first relationship. He could tell things between he and Freed were slipping but he thought he was happy. It wasn't until he started noticing the little things about Freed, did he realize he was truly in love with the man-not Mira.

It was the way Freed would brush his hair. The way the man would frown before trying something new. It was how Freed would roll his eyes when he got frustrated, or would wrinkle his nose when he was trying not to get mad. It was the way Freed would chew his food so delicately, and pop his hip to the side when he was close to Laxus. It was the way Freed's touches would linger on Laxus' skin.

So yeah, falling in love with Freed was easy. He didn't even realize he was using Mira as a crunch, all because he was afraid to allow himself to love Freed. He knew Freed's parents never approved of him; said Laxus was too stupid, brash, and improper-that he'd never amount to anything. Laxus believed them, just like he believed his own father, and instead of giving in to his desires, he pushed them down and turned to the safer option of Mira.

 _Fuck._ He can't help but think. He's really mucked this all up. He owes Mira such a massive apology. He never gave her his full heart, while she put everything into Laxus. She really was just a teen at the time, just about nineteen, and to her Laxus was a god. Laxus was her way out of her shitty life, and he gave her hope; hope that she turned into undying love. Laxus could never love Mira the way he loved Freed, _loves Freed._

Instead of being there and owning up to his own mistakes, he pushed her away and disowned his own child. How could he have been so selfish? Mira had just lost her sister, and was trying to cope with the fact that her own parents didn't want her and that her foster parents couldn't wait to wipe their hands with her as well-always claiming she was a demon in disguise. Laxus cursed them all but was he really any better? The answer is no.

"You're really staring at that beer." Bickslow interrupts his thoughts.

"I don't want to be angry anymore." Laxus says quietly. Bickslow gives him a calculating look before nodding.

"Then let's start with joining the others and having fun." Bickslow grins. "Hell, maybe if we get Erza going we can start a game of truth or dare." Bickslow wags his brows and Laxus can't do anything but smile.

"Lead the way." He gestures to his friend.

Starting now, Laxus is going to take back ownership of all his mistakes; and life. He's going to be there for his daughter, and he's going to fight for Freed because Laxus now knows that he deserves to be happy.


	5. Just a bit of Laughter

Natsu is staring up at his tent while rubbing his bare stomach. He was eating with everyone else but decided to head to bed early after seeing Lucy skip off with Levy, who came late. It's weird, is the thing. Lucy fitting in so well with his group. They're a family and usually don't stray from each other but she molds so well, as if she belongs.

That's not the type of thing that happens after just two days of knowing someone, yet here she is mocking gramps, while holding her own against Bickslow and even trying to make nice with Laxus. It shouldn't be this easy.

He crosses his ankles and sighs, so heavily that he can feel the breath down to his toes. He takes his left hand and puts it behind his head as he continues to stare. The way his tent is made he can clearly see the stars. He used to love doing this, just lying under the stars whilst trying to see how many he could count. It was Lisanna's idea, they would compete to see how many they could count before their eyes would go cross. That was back when things were simple; before Laxus lost Freed and Natsu lost Lisanna.

Lost. That's not even the right word to say. She's not lost, nor did she willingly leave. She died. Lisanna, sweet Lisanna, was taken from this world far too early and it's all Natsu's fault. He swallows back a tear, and hates the tight feeling in his throat; the lump that refuses to go away.

"Here you are," Lucy's voice cuts through his tortured thoughts. Her cheeks are pink and flushed and her eyes a bit glossy. _She's so drunk_ , he chuckles as she stumbles to lay beside him. "I was looking for you." She pouts.

"Sorry, felt kind of tired." He half lies. "I thought you would be fine with Levy, though." She closes her eyes and begins to shuffle close to him, as if trying to squeeze into his sleeping bag. Natsu laughs as she grows frustrated and shuffles over so he can make room.

"You're so warm." She rubs her cheek against his arm as she holds him close to her body. The way she grabs on to his forearm it makes his pinky finger rub against her cleavage. He freezes and tries to shuffle the two of them so he's not touching inappropriate body parts.

"Are you okay?" He dares to question as he notices her pants coming out a lot more softly.

"Just missed you is all," she says in a mumbled voice; eyes still closed. "I'm always so lonely." Her voice sounds both earnest and dejected at the same time. It breaks Natsu's heart.

Natsu wants to ask her why she's always so lonely but decides it would be best to let her sleep it off for now. He stays still until he hears her soft snores. He wonders why he feels so drawn to Lucy. He wonders if he'll ever be able to get over his guilt and open his heart up again.

Needless to say, he falls asleep with a heavy heart and even heavier mind.

FT

Natsu wakes up and tries not to panic. It's not like he meant to keep staring but how can he not? Lucy is still asleep but she must have taken her bra off in the middle of the night because her under shirt has come up, her crop top is nowhere to be seen, and her breasts are on full display; just full, round, and resting comfortably on Natsu's arm. He can even feel the round nubs beginning to harden against his skin.

 _How do I pull away and pretend like I saw, and felt, nothing?_ He has no idea. Best go with honesty. He gently shakes her awake and calls her name softly.

"Huh," she wakes up slowly. Her eyes flutter between open and close like there's some kind of battle going on within her and she's not sure if she wants to stay awake or go back to sleep. She pulls down her top absentmindedly and yawns before smacking her dry lips together. "Natsu?" She blinks, looking confused.

"Hey," he waves as he scoots to give them a bit of distance. _Don't mention her boobs, don't mention her boobs._ He mentally tries to force himself to behave. "I saw your boobs." _Shit._

Surprisingly she just chuckles as her face grows red, and surely hot.

"Well, I've seen yours so I guess it's only fair." She jokes as she cautiously folds her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to stare but they were on my arm and…" Natsu can feels himself blushing as he stops himself from talking. Hehr chuckling surprises him.

"Natsu, it's okay." She actually sounds sincere. "They tend to flop all over the place while I sleep and it was my fault for taking my bra off." She waves off his panic. "Besides," she says whilst standing. "Having you see my boobs isn't the worse thing that could happen." She flees, shirt in hand, the tent before Natsu can even say anything in response; he's just left gaping in response.

Its takes him far too long to realize the shirt in her hand was Natsu's. Deciding to 'fuck it' he puts on her crop top and exits his tent. Bickslow's crackling laughter is the first thing Natsu hears before a chorus of chuckles join in. Laxus smirks, Gray tries to give him a high-five, gramps shakes his head, Wendy takes a few photos, Erza is nowhere to be seen, neither is Levy and Gajeel, and poor Lucy looks ready to bolt from embarrassment.

The crop top barely reaches under his pecks, but if Lucy's going to steal his shirt then he's just going to steal hers in return.

"Way to go man, that shirt matches yours eyes." Gray jokes first.

"Shut it ice princess, I know I look good." He retaliates.

"You should put her skirt on too, give us a real good show." Bickslow winks.

"You wouldn't be able to handle all this," Natsu poses while gesturing to himself.

"I was going to ask if you two slept well, but I guess that answers that question." Laxus eyes both of them with hidden mirth in his eyes.

"Don't be pervy." Natsu chastises.

"Man, the boy has been living like a monk for so long I thought he forgot how to make his dick work." Bickslow laughs to Laxus. Natsu's face is a crimson color. _How dare they embarrass me in front of Lucy?_

"Language." Grandeeney warns.

"Please grams," Wendy waves off the language. "I hear worse than that at school."

"What kind of school do you go to?" Gramps holds his chest in shock.

"As if you were living like a saint at eighteen." Gajeel snorts as he comes out his tent, Levy in tow.

"I was an honest man," Gramps sniffs.

"I've seen your porn. Honest my ass." Bacchus slurs as he slouches beside Cana. "The old man is w-i-l-l-l-d."

"What were you doing going through my stuff?" Makarov shouts.

"Cana and I were…." Bacchus' mouth is quickly covered by Cana's hand, her eyes wide. Makarov lowers his eyes and glares hard, steam practically coming from his head.

"Oh my," Lucy gasps.

"Please forgive us Lucy, we are normally not so crude." Erza says as she arises from her tent, Jellal in tow.

"Like hell we aren't." Bickslow shouts as he starts taking down his and Laxus' tent.

"I suggest you come to brunch so we can make up for our bad behavior." Erza offers.

"Oh you must." Levy clasps her hands together. "Grandeeney makes the best brunch."

"I don't want to intrude." Lucy shakes her hand while waving them off.

"As if," Natsu snorts. "You have to go to brunch too." Lucy looks down and Natsu can see her cheeks reddening.

"Okay, if you're sure it's okay." Natsu beams a wide smile and nods his encouragement.

"Then it's settled. We shall all go home, change, and meet at Gramps house at noon." Gajeel commands. "Come on shrimp, let's finish with this tent."

"Aye," Natsu calls as he begins to break down his tent. He gestures for Lucy to come closer to him. "Hey, if you tell us where you live then Laxus and I can take you home so you can shower and change." Her expression falls a bit as her eyes shift to the ground before making contact with Natsu again.

"Can I just borrow something from you?" Her smiles doesn't reach her eyes which causes Natsu to draw concern. _What is she hiding?_

"Is everything okay Luce?" He speaks calmly as if he were approaching a scared animal.

"Of course, it's just…" she looks off to the side. "I haven't been the most honest." Her expression turns stoic now. "What I said about my father is true, but his people aren't following me because he's suspicious of me, instead it's to get me back." Natsu' brows raise on their own. "I kind of ran away from home." _Fuck._

"That's insane." He says lamely because apparently words no longer register in his mind.

"You don't understand, living with him was a nightmare and when I found out what he was doing I knew I couldn't be a part of it. So I had two of his employees, Loki and Virgo, help me escape." She explains like she's pleading for Natsu to understand. "I cashed out everything in my name and now Loki and Virgo are holding the cash for me, and I'm staying in the cheapest motel I could find so it won't raise any suspicions."

"That's a lot to take in." He says slowly. He's not even angry that she's kept this from him. It does make sense though, why she didn't want to go home. Who would want to go back to a lonely cheap motel?

"I know, and I know you didn't sign up to take care of me and my problems but I just feel so comfortable and free around you. It's hard to explain, and I understand if you want me to leave you alone but please still take my case and…" Natsu has to put hands on her shoulders to calm her down, and stop her from ranting further.

"Hey, hey Luce. It's okay." He shakes her a bit as he says. "Of course I'm still going to take your case. The thing with your father sounds messy, but I admire you for doing what you believe in. Why don't we go to your motel and you can get a change of clothes and then come back to ours." She bites on her bottom lip as she gives a terse nod.

"Alright then." Natsu gives her shoulders another squeeze before letting go and finding Laxus, letting him know what's going on. Laxus agrees to take her to her motel only if Natsu agrees to put his shirt back on, because apparently Natsu makes Laxus "uncomfortable."

"Hey, you ready?" Natsu asks his new friend as he walks back up to her.

"Yeah, almost done folding the tent." She acknowledges him. Natsu goes to join her, taking the other side of the tent. By the time they're done, Laxus is waiting impatiently in the car; glaring at the two of them.

"Could you two move any slower?" Laxus complains.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Natsu grumbles as he takes packs up the trunk and slides into the car.

"Tired of waiting for you, aren't I?" Comes the snarky response, one that Natsu doesn't believe for a second but he decides to drop it. "Oi, Blondie. Which motel is it?" Lucy looks up after having heard her name called.

"Grim Motel, right off of…" Laxus puts his hand up.

"I know where that is." He stares at her, which unnerves Natsu. "The question is, what is a girl like you doing in that part of town?" He questions as he starts to drive. Natsu isn't familiar with the area but he looks at her expectantly anyways.

"I'm sure Natsu told you my story already, it's the only area that's the least likely for my father to find me." Laxus shakes his head.

"That's because it's not likely for their to be anything left to find. That area is seriously dark. The crime rate is one of the highest in this state." Laxus continues to explain.

"That's what Loki warned me of, but I can take care of myself." She looks determinative; almost as if she's having to convince herself of her own words. Natsu tightens his lips and remains quiet for the rest of the ride.

Pulling into the parking lot makes Natsu go on edge. There are people loitering around, half dressed and look unkept. The ground has cracks all in it, there's trash everywhere, the place looks dirty, and worn down, to say the least. This is the type of place where you pray for rats, or bed bugs, because at least those are creatures you can identify.

As soon as the car stops a few guys begin to look at Laxus' car. They gather in a group of four and fold their arms over their chest as they stare intentally at the three intruders; like they're waiting for the perfect opportunity to cause damage. Laxus raises his brow at Lucy and shows his disapproval.

"Alright honesty time, why are you here?" Laxus demands to know.

"I think my father stopped trusting me a while ago because he's cut me off completely. I literally have another five-hundred to my name and I need to reserve my funds until I get a job." She bows her head in shame. Natsu places a hand on her thigh and tightens his lips. He doesn't know her but there's no way in hell is letting her stay in a place like this.

"This is the deal." Laxus begins as he cuts his car off. "I'm walking you into your room, we're getting your stuff, and then you're coming home with us." Laxus doesn't even leave room for discussion.

"I can't impose…" she's instantly interrupted.

"I don't make offers if I secretly don't want you to accept." Laxus states as he gets out the car and glares at the strange guys. "Come on." He commands.

Lucy tumbles out of the car and Laxus pops his head back in to throw the keys to Natsu.

"Lock the doors." Laxus barks.

"Oi, I can go protect Lucy." Natsu shouts in indignation.

"Just lock the doors," Laxus dismisses. Natsu does, in fact, lock the doors but he pouts the entire time they're gone. He doesn't like being dismissed as if he were a child. He can fight, and he's certainly not afraid to take those four guys on. _How dare Laxus make me look weak in front of Lucy?_

He's still pouting by the time the two return. Lucy only has a duffle bag of clothes with her, which Laxus is carrying.

"Stop pouting." Laxus rolls his eyes as he gets back into the driver's seat. Natsu huffs and crosses his arms.

"Hardly," Natsu denies.

"If it makes a difference, I know you could take those guys on." Lucy whispers really quick before leaning her head against the window; facing away from Natsu. Natsu doesn't respond back, just looks at his lap, throws Laxus the keys, and allows his thoughts to wonder.

The rest of the drive is in relative silence.

They arrive back to the house and Laxus immediately goes to his room. Natsu leads Lucy up the stairs and to his ensuite bathroom. He rubs the back of his neck while eyeing Lucy.

"You can wash in here for now." Natsu gestures around the large room. "The spare room is right beside mine but it doesn't have a bathroom, and the hall bathroom doesn't get really good water pressure." Besides, Natsu's bathroom is a lot better anyways. He has a separate shower and tub, a walk in closet, a water closet, and jets built into the wall of shower so he can feel pressure from all angles.

"I can't even begin to say thank you," Lucy starts. "This is all too much, and the two of you are far too kind." Natsu grins and chuckles.

"Eh, it's not problem." He shrugs. "If you want to stay in the spare room just let me know. There's a sleeper sofa in the basement but Bixs usually sleeps on it when he stays over and Laxus decides to kick him out of his room. Then there's my room here, the bed is a King but I don't mind sharing." Lucy looks down, cheeks a bit flustered.

"Thank you again, for the offer and everything." Tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes and Natsu immediately starts panicking. He feels like an older sibling who just hurt his younger sibling by accident and is now trying to get them to stop crying before mom and dad notice.

"Don't cry," he tries. She sniffles, her shoulders rising and falling.

"I'm not crying from sadness," she promises as she goes to place her bags down on the bed. "It's just…" She sighs. "I was so convinced that after being turned down by Fairy Tail that I would be forced to live with my corrupt father again, or I would be all alone in a small motel room until I could get on my feet." She gives Natsu a small smile.

"Now I have the powerful group of Fairy Tail willing to take my case, I have new friends, and now, because of you and Laxus, I have a safe place to stay without having to worry. I didn't think any of this could happen, and it suddenly is…" Natsu gives her an encouraging smile.

"Don't talk like that," he waves her off. "Maybe it was fate that you met me in the elevator, who knows; but right now you should get dressed and then afterwards I'll get dressed and we can head for brunch. Grandine makes the best food." Lucy sets her face and nods happily.

"I'm determined to take life one moment at a time, just like you." She declares proudly.

"Good, I'm always up for an adventure." She responds by sticking her tongue out and standing before grabbing her things and heading into the bathroom. Natsu takes this as his cue and goes to the kitchen to feed Happy.

He finds his blue cat sleeping happily on the couch. Natsu puts fresh water into one bowl and opens up a tuna fish dish and puts that in another bowl. He knows it won't be long before Happy smells food and will come running. In the meantime, he goes to the downstairs bathroom and grabs Happy's litter box so he can change it out.

By the time he's done, Happy is meowing at his ankles.

"Someone enjoyed breakfast, huh." Natsu picks up his cat and rubs it under its chin as he begins his walk back upstairs. As soon as he nears his room Laxus decides to open the door, staring at Natsu whilst only wearing tight black briefs.

"Copying Gray now?" He teases. Laxus, who is unimpressed, gives Natsu a flat look in return.

"Came to see how you're meant to have her live with us and not fall in love." Laxus leans against the door frame and Natsu tries not to glare too hard. Shouldn't he be the one to lean against the door frame since it's Natsu who's being attacked right now?

"Just because I'm a good person doesn't mean I'm opening myself up for anything other than a friendly helping hand." Natsu grits his teeth as he whispers harshly.

"Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about heartache, either don't let yourself fall at all or be prepared to deal with it if you do." Laxus walks back into his room and shuts the door. Natsu jolts at the noise that it makes, mind still reeling from Laxus' random warning.

He decides to ignore Laxus' warning and heads in his room. Lucy is wearing a long skirt with a matching top and has her hair in a high ponytail.

"Your shower is heaven." She boasts and he grins as he chuckles a bit.

"Thanks Luce," he acknowledges as he walks into the bathroom. "You can go wait in the living room if you'd like. I'm sure Happy will join you on the couch." She nods and leaves him be, closing the door behind her.

He sees that she put her towel, and rag on the counter along with folding up her old clothes. He strips quickly and gets into the shower, allowing the warm water to flow over his body completely and clear his mind.

It takes no time for him to change into a pair of jeans and a red top, making sure to grab his belongings before heading down the stairs. Upon reaching the edge of the living room he sees Lucy, on the couch, on her back with Happy trotting on her stomach. She's smiling and looking so full of bliss it hits Natsu hard.

"She reminds me of Lisanna, a bit." Laxus says from beside him. Natsu swallows hard and nods briefly. "You have to forgive yourself sometime." Natsu tightens his lips.

"I'll forgive myself when you forgive yourself." Laxus doesn't respond verbally, just heads towards the front door.

"Let's go." The taller man calls from over his shoulder. Natsu shakes his head and huffs a laugh. He and Laxus truly are a sad bunch, but if Natsu has anything to say about it, they won't be this way for long.


	6. Anew

Laxus reviews the files, and documents, for a third time. He's writing down notes and can't believe what he's reading. Lucy has enough evidence to put her father behind bars for a very long time.

Laxus is currently sitting in his office with Natsu and Lucy sitting in front of him.

"You have two options here," Laxus points to his notes. "Sue for embezzlement, if you don't present criminal charges, and gather some of the affected people so they can file a class action suit so they can recover what they've lost. Or you can press charges."

"How would I proceed with criminal charges?" She looks nervous, a bit hesitant to even ask the question. Laxus assumes that this is all starting to become real for her.

"I could recommend you to two officers, Sting and Rogue. They are great detectives and would know how to proceed further. I work with them on occasion when dealing with various embezzlement suits." Laxus provides her with the info.

"They really are good." Natsu is quick to agree. "They'll do an official investigation and will be fair to everyone involved."

"What are the cons to pressing charges?" Lucy seems concerned.

"To my knowledge it might be harder to receive the money lost. I know some criminals who file for bankruptcy or try and hide their money since they fear jail time." Laxus admits.

"Or they'll want to do whatever it takes and settle quickly. Probably take a plea bargain even, which could be beneficial for those affected." Natsu goes for reassurance. Laxus knows Natsu means well but he wants Lucy to realize that this won't have happy endings all around. Lawsuits are messy as is, especially involving high profile people.

"Can I change my mind and present this evidence to the cops later?" Lucy bites on her bottom lip.

"Of course," Laxus nods. She sighs again and begins to fidget in her seat. "If there are no further objections then I can draft up an agreement for you to sign, and give it to you tonight."

"And then you'll file the suit?" Lucy ponders out loud.

"I will create a complaint and submit it yes, at that moment your father will be notified as soon as the clerk gets the complaint out." Laxus answers.

"Oh god, his firm will probably be notified then." She groans. This peaks Laxus' interest.

"Which firm represents him?" Natsu questions before he can.

"He recently switched to Raven Tail." Laxus isn't sure who looks more surprised, himself or Natsu. Probably Natsu who's jaw is currently hanging wide open.

"I'm guessing you know them?" She sounds hesitant and unsure.

"Do we ever," Natsu grumbles while Laxus' face turns to stone and hardens. He grips his right knee and closes his eyes briefly in order to calm himself down somewhat.

"He's my father." Laxus deadpans. It must be the tone because her lips tighten and she looks down.

"If you don't want to take my case I understand." She whispers apologetically.

"Why wouldn't we?" Natsu nudges her so she can look up.

"There's obviously tension there and I don't want to cause problems," she admits sincerely. _This girl is far too good for Natsu,_ Laxus mentally chuckles at the thought.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu waves his hand dismissively. "We are professionals, at the end of the day, which means we can certainly push past our emotions in order to do our jobs." Natsu sounds so confident but Laxus isn't too sure the words are true. Laxus knows himself, and he knows his father. The man always finds a way to get under Laxus' skin.

"Okay then, how do I go about contacting people for a class action?" Laxus clears his throat in order to clear his head.

"Natsu and I will take care of that." Laxus explains. "Based on the information you've provided we have a large contact list that we can go by. Besides, I'm sure our friends, Sting and Rogue, will be able to call in some favors to find anyone that we can't." She nods and smiles at Natsu before turning back to Laxus who's raising a brow at the scene. _She must really like the dork,_ he can't help but think.

"Alright then, what if they want to press charges?" She leans forward to ask.

"Nothing we can do about that, except advise them on the best course of action but ultimately it will be up to them. Then again, we can't just plainly state that your father has been stealing their money in order to cover up the fact that the company is going under. All we can say is that there is damning evidence and if they want to try and sue then we'll be willing to take them on as clients." She nods once, as if she understands.

"So that's it for today?" She goes to stand.

"Yup, you should take Natsu and let him buy you some clothes." She blushes as he says this. "Poor Bickslow was about cream himself after seeing you in that low cut top." Natsu's face is turning a nice red color as well as Lucy's.

"Oi," Natsu blushes harder. "She shouldn't have to buy new clothes because that perv can't control himself. It ain't Lucy's fault she's got big boobs." Lucy crosses his arms over her chest.

"Natsu!" She shouts in a harsh whisper. Natsu flinches and scratches the back of his head. Laxus leans back in his chair and looks on amused.

"It's not like you don't know you have large boobs Lucy," he, stupidly, gestures to her chest. "It's the first thing I noticed." Laxus can't even control his laughter when a hand reaches out and slaps Natsu on the arm.

"I would hit you in the face but I don't think violence is ever okay," Lucy grits as she points. "But just so you know I really want to hit you. Have you been staring at my chest this whole time? Is that why you've been so nice to me?" Laxus is surprised Natsu is even breathing at this point.

"I don't actively stare no, but I can't _not_ see them when they're just sitting there all perky and stuff." Laxus places his head on the table and laughs as hard as he possible can. There's no way Natsu can be this dense. He looks up, wiping away tears, to see a red Lucy practically having steam coming from her head.

"Can you not call my boobs perky when you've seen them bare before?" She shrieks. Laxus raises a brow, secretly wanting to know a back story behind this statement. Laxus was only teasing about those two getting it on in camp, but now he's not so sure.

"I…I mean...I-I-can't unsee them." Laxus can't even remember the last time Natsu was so flustered he started stuttering. "Besides, would you rather I call them saggy?" Laxus shakes his head as he places it in his hands.

"Oh man, just stop." Laxus waves his hands. "The hole you're digging can't possibly get any deeper."

"Whew," Natsu sags in the chair and looks defeated. "I'm such an idiot. But you have to agree with me here Laxus." He groans loudly. Lucy glares at the side of Natsu's face for a minute before huffing.

"Nah man you are on your own." Laxus shakes his head. No way was he getting in the middle of Natsu's fuck up.

"I know you don't mean any harm Natsu," she nudges him with her elbow. "But I don't want you to be nice to me just because I have big boobs." Natsu nods emphatically.

"Of course not, I really want to help. I just can't control my brain to mouth filter." Lucy seems to take pity on the poor boy and goes to give him a hug, but since he's sitting and she's standing, her boobs press right against the side of his head. Laxus is a tad bit convinced she's doing all of this on purpose. Poor Natsu, he doesn't stand a chance. This girl is going to eat him alive.

"You're squishing me." Natsu's words come out muffled but Laxus gets the hint anyways.

"Sorry," she says unapologetically. "I can't control these 'perky' things." She gestures to her chest as she pulls away. Natsu squints his eyes and points a finger.

"I know this is a test, I refuse to play into your hand." He sniffles and turns his head facing away from her. "I really think we should be going before I decide to put my foot in my mouth some more." Natsu stands and waves at Laxus before nodding his head to gesture for Lucy to follow.

Of course she follows but not before looking over her shoulder and sending Laxus a chuckled wink. She really was just giving Natsu a go. Too funny.

He chuckles to himself and tries not to let his mind get bogged down with thoughts of his awful father. He's spent most of his life trying to shake the horrid things that man has said about him, there's no way he's going to slip back into old Laxus. Old Laxus believed he was nothing, that his life was meaningless and miniscule. Old Laxus lashed out, didn't try, and lost the love of his life. So no, old Laxus will not be making a return.

Speaking of old Laxus, Laxus fishes out his cell phone and decides to call Mira; he really should be making more of an effort to know his own daughter-no more excuses. He stares at the number as if it's personally offensive. Bitting on his bottom lip he puffs out a breath and channels his inner Elfman, _just be a real man._

He dials the number that he hasn't used in many years. The phone picks up on the third ring and Laxus can hear Mira's hesitant voice on the other end.

"Hey, umm, Laxus?" It comes out a question even though he knows she means it as a statement. He doesn't blame her caution though, he hasn't called her directly in over five years.

"Yea, I was umm calling about Azmay and uh, I was just wondering if you know? Because she doesn't know I'm her father but uh, that should...I mean is it okay if she came over?" He squints and cringes as he mentally berates himself. What the hell is wrong with him that all of a sudden he can't even speak properly?

Her quiet chuckle fills his ears and breaks him from thoughts.

"Are you asking me if it's okay to get to know your own daughter?" He frowns at the phone. She makes it sound so simple. "Of course you can see her whenever you want, and after the two of you bond some you can always tell her that you're her father. Just…" she trails off but that's okay because Laxus can fill in the blanks.

"I'm tired of being so angry all the time, and making you two suffer because of it." He admits with a scowl. "She's my daughter and I should doing everything a father does, and not treating her like my father treated me. I have to be better than that." Mira's quiet and Laxus allows her time to process.

"Thank you." She whisper out and it sounds a bit muffled, like making she's trying to reign in her emotions. He grips the phone tightly. Doing the right thing, and being a decent person shouldn't make someone feel like crying. How has he let it have gotten so bad? Why hasn't Natsu, Bixs, or Gramps put their foot up his ass by now? Hell, Erza should have skinned him alive.

"You don't have to thank me for stepping up, I should be thanking you for doing such an incredible job at raising her all on your own." She doesn't say anything for a few moments, to the point Laxus has to check to make sure the line hasn't been dropped.

"When uh, when would you like her to come over?" Laxus scratches the back of his head.

"Maybe this friday? She can sleep in the spare room and I'll make sure Bixs is on his best behavior." He hears Mira hum.

"Please do, the last thing I need is for my daughter to come home suddenly wanting her tongue, or face, tattooed." Laxus huffs a laugh of his own. The things Bickslow will do if he's drunk enough is frightening.

"I remember a certain wild child getting a few piercings of her own." Laxus teases almost as if time hadn't passed at all, as if they were still teenagers just laughing and escaping reality for just a bit.

"Stop making me blush," she chastises in a friendly manner. He relaxes, after this. For some reason all those years he's spent being angry just seem so silly now. They were both young, she much younger than he, and they made a mistake. He can't blame her for his own actions, not anymore.

"I remember you getting that lightning bolt tattooed to your…" he's cut off by a scolding gasp.

"Laxus!" She screeches. He holds back a laughter. "And all those have been removed thank you." She continues on.

"Too bad," he smiles as he shuffles in his chair. "I'm sure your future husband would have loved to tease you about those." She huffs in his ear.

"Please, like I'm ever getting married." He frowns.

"You used to dream of a huge wedding, that whole fairytale shit." He recalls a teenaged MiraJane dressed in all dark colors, looking like gloom and doom, and yet still talking about this massive fairytale wedding that she'll have when she's older.

"As if," she snorts. "I only talked liked that because I wanted you to sweep me off my feet and take me far away from my life. I never really cared about weddings, or marriage-that was more of Lisanna's thing." Laxus can feel the tension growing through the line; it makes his body feel heavy and weighed down with guilt.

"She and Natsu would totally have been married by now, equipped with at least four kids." He can hear Mira's breathing change and secretly hopes he's not taking things too far by talking about Lisanna. Laxus knows how hard it is for Natsu.

"How is Natsu? In regards to her death?" Laxus sighs.

"He still blames himself and he refuses to talk about her." Laxus shrugs. "The old man tried to get him counseling but it didn't work."

"Does he still hate fire?" Laxus feels another pang of guilt rush over him like a mini tidal wave.

"Cringes at any flame bigger than that on a stove." He admits. "Fire was his life. He used to love the flames, watching them dance with hidden glee. But to see him hate fire so much now, it breaks all of our hearts."

"I wish he didn't blame himself. Maybe I can talk with him." Laxus nods, feeling the exact same way. Having to watch Natsu' flames burn out hurt almost as much as losing Lisanna. "Never mind the sad stuff. I shall see you this weekend, Azmay in tow." Laxus clears his throat.

"Yeah, and it was uh...it was great speaking with you. I'll have another cheque waiting for you." He can already hear the protest threatening to break her lips. "Don't argue. I owe you a lot more than a few cheques so please let me do this. I need to make amends." The silence that ensues is dreadfully long.

"Thank you Laxus. It was good talking with you as well, and see you soon." She hangs up before he does but he doesn't mind one bit.

Ft

Laxus places his brief case next to the front door and instantly begins loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket-carelessly tossing it on the couch. He sniffs the air and smells something good being cooked so he strolls into the kitchen to see a giggling Lucy sitting on the counter while trying to throw nuts into a cooking Natsu's mouth.

Unsurprisingly Bickslow is sitting at the table eating from the bag of chips Laxus bought just yesterday. Bixs sees him and lowers the bag, waving as if he didn't just see Laxus at work about an hour ago.

"Why are you always in my house?" Laxus complains with a gruff as he snatches the bag away. Bixs whines and pouts as he tries to grab for the bag back.

"I can't stay away from you." Bickslow jokes as he leans back in the chair. Laxus huffs as rolls up the chips before putting them on the counter.

"He's probably just really lonely and needs some companionship." Lucy offers with a smile. Natsu giggles behind his hand, trying to cover up the laughter with a cough. Bickslow looks at her with an expression of betrayal.

"Then he should get a pet." Laxus grumbles. "He can have Happy, the damned thing doesn't do anything but shit and eat anyways." Happy, who was lying on the floor, hisses and runs out of the room.

"Oi, don't go scaring my cat away." Natsu warns, pointing a spatula at Laxus.

"Maybe I would be nicer if you actually cleaned out the things litter box." Natsu huffs and turns his back to Laxus.

"I clean it." Natsu whispers under his breath. Laxus raises a brow.

"You mean you say you'll clean it but then you wait for me to get frustrated and watch as I clean it." Natsu whips around, retort at the tip of his tongue, before he sticks up his middle finger and turns back around to cooking. The tips of Natsu's ears are a bit red and Laxus contains his own laughter.

"Don't make it sound like I'm messy." Natsu groans as he looks to Lucy before back to his food.

"It's okay Natsu, I've seen your room and there's nothing wrong being a bit unclean." Natsu's face turns a crimson color Laxus has never seen before.

"Luce," he chastises. "I'm not dirty, or messy. I know where everything is." Lucy waves him off.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." She continues to wave her hand in front of her face, looking flushed.

"Everyone is messy compared to Laxus; the guy has to have everything in complete order." Bickslow offers. Laxus shrugs, not even bothering to apologize for the way he is.

"I can't help it," he looks down at the counter. "Spending all those years with Freed has rubbed off of me." Laxus can feel the temperature in the room drop. Freed's name is a bit taboo in the house, so him casually mentioning the guys name has both Natsu and Bixs on edge. Laxus tries to act nonchalant but it's hard when Natsu is looking at him with such sad eyes.

"I wish someone would rub off on me, or more like rub me one off." Bickslow tries to ease the tension. It works when Lucy's lips part open in surprise at the man's crude tongue.

"You think about girls 24/7, I'm worried about you." Natsu frowns.

"I'm horny." Bickslow complains and turns his sights to Lucy and wags his brows. "I wouldn't be opposed to a certain blond haired beauty joining me in my room, however." Laxus gauges Natsu's stiff behavior as if he's waiting for what Lucy might say.

"What room? Natsu says you've been mooching off of them for the past ten years." Lucy says with a gentle smile, letting everyone know she's teasing.

"Hey, I'm a friend; it's not called mooching." Bickslow turns to Natsu to yell indignantly. Lucy turns to Natsu and gives him a wink all the while Natsu shakes his head.

"Just accept it Bixs, you live here without paying rent." Laxus goes over and pats his friends head.

"You also don't buy food." Natsu adds.

"I feel so attacked right now." Bixs fake cries as he rests his head against Laxus' arm.

"While I remember, Natsu I'm going to need the spare room this weekend." Natsu whips to stare expectantly. "My daughter will be staying the weekend." He goes for nonchalant, and can see a thousand questions swirling around that pink head.

"Oh, does this mean I can decorate the room?" Lucy claps her hands.

"Uh, sure." Laxus scratches the back of his head. "I can give you one of my credit cards tomorrow."

"I'm so excited. I love decorating." She looks excited.

"Wait? So does that mean Lucy will be sleeping in my room?" Natsu's face is pink again. _Geez, the boy acts like a blushing virgin,_ Laxus scolds.

"Only if you don't mind." She looks down at the ground, cheeks equally pink.

"Are you two in your teens, or twenties?" Bickslow asks the question that's on the tip of Laxus' tongue.

"I don't mind, of course not." Natsu chooses to ignore, wisely, Bixs' outburst.

"Good, then." Lucy whispers.

"Yeah." Natsu goes back to stirring sauce and Laxus sighs as he takes a seat beside Bickslow.

"So," Bixs leans in close to so only Laxus can hear. "Your daughter is coming to stay and you've casually mentioned Freed's name. Progress?" Laxus thinks about his anger, and life, up to this point. He doesn't want to be that hateful guy anymore. He wants to be happy, genuinely so. And if that means doing the right thing, and fighting for what he wants, then so be it.

"Yeah, it's definitely progress." He says with a private smile. Bickslow pats him on the back a couple of times.

"So what are you going to do now?" Comes the next question, and honestly the only thing that comes to Laxus' mind is one thing.

"I'm going to fight for what I want." He smiles and Bickslow responds by leaning his head back and letting out a massive howl of approvement. Natsu and Lucy look on with questioning expressions and Laxus shakes his head before getting up and heading upstairs to change. He has no idea what's bringing on this new attitude but he's certainly going to ride it out for as long as he can.


	7. Let's play a game

Natsu clears his throat and turns his head away from the bathroom door. After losing Lisanna he vowed to never allow his heart to feel for anyone else, but he is a man after all and his 'urges' are a bit too much to handle right now. Lucy is rather attractive, and definitely has a body that makes Natsu twitch, which is why he's trying very hard to not think about her naked in the bathroom right now.

It's just so hard, is the thing. _Pun fully intended_ , he thinks grimly as he looks down. Lucy officially moved into his room yesterday, she's completely redecorated the guest room into a child friendly room, and now she's getting comfortable in Natsu's space.

As she sings, loudly, in the shower Natsu can't help but eye her silk pink pajamas that are on the bed. Natsu was there when she picked them out but he had no idea the material was so _thin._ He allows the cool material to tickle his fingertips tips before pulling back and swallowing. This is a problem.

The same problem that has resulted in Natsu having these inappropriate, and conflicting, thoughts in the process. You see, Natsu is already in bed and Lucy is in the shower but she left her pajamas on the bed. If Natsu was a better person he would knock on the door and hand Lucy her pajamas but sadly the horrid part of him wants her to come out in just a towel.

He shakes his head and texts Gray. He needs a voice of reasoning to stop him from being tempted to being a perv.

 _To: Ice tits:_ **Help! Luce is in the bhroom. I'm in bed. She left pajamas on bed. Wht shld I do?** _Sent: 11:49 p.m._

He places his phone on his lap and nibbles on his thumb until he feels a vibration.

 _From: Ice tits:_ **First thing you do is learn how to spell. You are an adult, in age anyways, so stop texting in lazy manners. Secondly, don't be that guy. Hand her the fucking clothes and go jerk off in private like respectable men.**

Natsu glares at the text and then tosses his phone on the floor altogether when Gray decides to send a picture of a monkey rubbing on a banana. He hates his friend, but he has to admit that Gray definitely put a metaphorical foot up his ass.

Resigning to his confused fate he does as suggested. He gathers the clothes and raps on the door before peering his head in-eyes closed.

"Hey, you left these pajamas on the bed. Want me to put them on the counter?" He hears the water cut off and feels the steam on his face as the shower door opens.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm so embarrassed." He feels her touch his hands and he blinks his eyes open. Lucy is standing before him in a towel and he's not prepared. How could he possibly think he was ready for this? He looks down, briefly, and scowls at his lower half. His body parts are trying to write a cheque Natsu can't cash.

"N-n-no wo-r-r-ries." He stutters. Freaking stutters, like a blushing, nervous fifteen year old virgin. What the ever loving fuck? Ugh. He didn't even feel this way when he touched her boob last week in the tent; granted it was an accident, of course-but _still._

How is it that now he suddenly sees her differently? He'll have to talk to Erza; she might tease him to death but at least she gives great advice. Or should he talk to Levy? Hmm, no. Levy will tell Gajeel, who will tease Natsu mercilessly.

"Natsu?" He blinks out of his haze and gives Lucy a grim smile before backing away, closing the door in a haste. _For fuck sake,_ he runs a hand over his face and rests the back of his head against the wall.

He takes his left hand and palms his hard on, mentally willing it to go away. It doesn't, of course. He gives up and decides to shuffle to Laxus' room hoping the man will go easy on poor Natsu.

Natsu doesn't knock, just pushes the door open and almost screams upon seeing Bickslow sitting on the edge of the bed rocking a wicked smirk as he makes eye contact. Bixs holds his phone up and shakes it in a teasing manner. Natsu will _kill_ Gray.

"He texted you?" Natsu whines and even goes as far as kicking out his feet.

"He text Laxus, who showed me." Laxus comes out of his bathroom, dressed in nothing but sweatpants, and laughs upon seeing Natsu.

"I don't need this from you two." Natsu sniffs, trying to save some ounce of dignity that he might be able to scrape up from off the floor.

"You're finally becoming a man, let us enjoy this moment." Laxus teases. Bixs leans back and howls his enjoyment before slapping his knee.

"They grow up so fast." Bickslow wipes away an imaginary tear. Natsu's scowl is his best one yet, he can practically feel the heat of embarrassment raising on his cheeks.

"I'll let you two laugh for a full minute if you can give good advice." Natsu snipes through clenched teeth.

"As if we need your approval?" Laxus sits next to Bixs.

"Of course if you want the best sex advice then I'm your man." Bickslow wraps an arm around Laxus. "My man here is hot stuff but he's so emotionally stunted that the last time he got his dick wet was about eight years ago after knocking up Mira." Now it's Laxus' turn to become red. The elder scrunches up his face and knocks Bickslow's arm from off of him.

"I saw Lucy in her towel and got hard." Natsu whispers as he double checks to make sure the door is shut and locked. "How am I supposed to sleep in the same bed as her when my nether regions won't stop reacting?" Bickslow nearly chokes as he tries to suppress his laugh.

"Well you can start by not calling your dick your 'nether region.'" Laxus deadpans, unhelpfully.

"This is the part where you help me instead of tease me." He reminds the two.

"Not really sure what we're supposed to advise you on." Laxus shrugs. "Just be honest with her, she seems reasonable."

"That is horrible advice." Natsu runs a hand down his face. "Can you imagine? She came to us as a last resort. She's run away from her father, who has people looking for her, just so she can expose him for his corruption. She has nowhere to go, no money, and is now depending on two fairly strange men. A part of her has to be terrified that we're going to hurt her or take advantage of her in some way."

"You have to give her more credit than that." Bixs leans back on the bed. "She's an adult with full culpability and capability of making her own decisions. She had a place to stay and was going to stay there until she found a stable enough job to move on. She trusts the two of you because you're helping her, are both well known, and are safe options. You think she's going to stay somewhere she doesn't feel safe? Especially after leaving her father?"

Natsu can feel his brows forming together. Sometimes Bickslow gives really great advice and it reminds Natsu that while the guy is a complete idiot sometimes, he's also pretty soundly smart.

"You're right," he admits. "I'm going to bed." He turns and waves the two of them off as he heads back to his own room where Lucy's already in bed, glasses (who knew she wore them?) on and a book in her hand. She has a book mark with a light on it.

"You know there are tablets now right? You get to read with illuminated light without having to struggle." He comments as he tries to casually stroll into the other side of the Queen sized bed. She turns to him and scoffs indignantly.

"I'm old fashioned this way. I love the smell, and feel, of a good ol' book." She smiles as she talks, almost in a whimsical way. Her expression, talking about books, reminds Natsu how he used to feel about fire. To him fire wasn't about destruction, it was about passion. "What's wrong?" He lifts his head to see her eyeing him cautiously, so he swallows and shakes his head.

"I used to be that passionate about something once," he answers with a lump in his throat. Guilt. How can a five letter word hold so much power, and render him useless like this?

"Well, I hope you can find your passion again someday." She gives a tentative smile but doesn't press the issue, which he more than appreciates. At least this somber talk has called manhood down enough that it won't be awkward when they sleep tonight.

"Me too," he finally responds after enough silence has engulfed the room. She gives him another smile which he reciprocates before snuggling up in his duvet. He tries to go sleep but only dreams of Lisanna, pain, and fire.

FT

Watching Laxus awkwardly stand with his daughter is everything to Natsu. The elder looks ready to bolt any minute now. He has her purple backpack on his shoulder and is holding onto her small hand while just standing there in the middle of the living room-Mira having just left.

"Umm," Natsu muffles his laughter as he watches the elder scratch the back of his head-pained look upon his face. "What would you like to do?" She looks up at him and blinks expectantly.

"Take her to the basement, we can set up the game station and get some Mario Kart going." Her eyes grow wide with mirth and excitement. She squeezes Laxus' hand and rises to the tips of her feet.

"Please?" She practically begs adorably.

"Yeah," Laxus looks to Natsu with an expression of pure gratitude before disappearing down to the basement. Looking to his left, he sees Lucy giving him an indecipherable expression.

"What?" He questions with a quisitive tone.

"You're good with children." Natsu scratches at his elbow for no reason.

"Meh," he shrugs as he fights a blush.

"It's because he's still a child." Natsu turns to look at a beaming Bickslow who's leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi pot, meet kettle." Natsu grumbles his response.

"I didn't know you were still here," Lucy tries to placate the situation.

"When does he ever leave?" Natsu complains.

"Oi," Bixs protests indignantly. "As Laxus' only true friend it's my duty to keep him company at all times."

"Which translate to you having no life outside of kissing his ass." Bickslow grins which makes Natsu feel uncomfortable.

"You really want to start talking about asses?" Bixs look to Lucy in such an obvious manner Natsu can't help but fling himself to cover Bickslow's mouth. "Mfdsfum" He mumbles and Natsu turns over his shoulder to give Lucy an embarrassing smile; one that consists of him awkward laughing.

"Shouldn't you be joining Laxus in the basement?" He seethes to his friend, who finally gets the hint. Bickslow doesn't tease anymore, verbally, but he does wag his brows and blows Lucy a kiss as he runs towards the basement.

"I can't even apologize enough for him." Lucy waves off the apology.

"He's a lot of fun," she says earnestly. Natsu puffs out a breath and shakes his head.

"He's a lot to get used to more like." He responds before walking towards the kitchen. "By the way, I was thinking that I could fix us some breakfast and then afterwards we could go to the bar and hang out with Mira, and Gray?"

"Sure," Lucy is fast to reply. "Is the bar open this early in the morning?" Natsu nods.

"It's why she brought Azmay over so early." Lucy's lips part in a manner that leads Natsu to suggest she understands. "I think working alone soothes her in a way, allows her to just be without any immediate responsibilities."

"She's a strong person," Lucy comes behind Natsu, who's working on making rice and pork, and sits down on the counter. "I know she and Laxus have had some sort of touchy past but even so, she seems to accept her fate without tossing blame."

Natsu stops watching the water boil and turns to look at the person who just spoke. She's not wrong, is the thing. Mira made a mistake and dealt with the backlash without missing a beat. Granted she was in the wrong to try and destroy Laxus' happiness, but she didn't deserve to have her and Laxus' child be denied by Laxus. Natsu still regrets not pushing his brother harder.

"Natsu," he blinks and turns back to his cooking-listening to the soft voice. "What happened between them?"

"It's not really my story to tell," he admits.

"I get it." He's not looking at her but he can tell she's giving him that reassuring smile she tends to do. It makes his own smile threaten to break across his face.

"Gramps isn't shy about telling others business, so if you really want to know that would be your first stop." He turns to gaze her reaction and catches her giggling behind the back of her hand. He goes back to frying the pork and swallows down his thoughts. Lucy is extremely cute and he's not sure how much longer he can stay around her without developing feelings. Feelings he doesn't even deserve to have, not after Lisanna.

"Of course not," she breaks through his thoughts. "I'll respect his privacy and let him tell me if he wants." Natsu gives her another brief look and he hopes it doesn't convey just how much in awe he truly is. He turns his attention back to cooking and wills his heart to go back to a steady beat.

FT

"So," Gray trails off as he swirls his ginger ale around in his glass. Mira is wiping counters, in the background, but Natsu is smart enough to know she's actively listening in. The woman has the hearing of a werewolf.

"What Gray is trying to ask is whether or not you two are fucking?" Cana crudely demands to know. She's leaning forward, practically across the table, and is staring Natsu and Lucy down as if waiting to hear the greatest gossip of the century.

"Cana," Erza, who wasn't even invited, chastises on Natsu's behalf. He's grateful for the gesture because he's not even sure his own vocal cords work anymore.

"We've slept in a tent together and in the same bed, if that's what you mean." Lucy speaks in a soft voice. Natsu chances taking a look at her expression and she seems amused, not at all ready to slink away like Natsu.

Cana huffs, folding her arms across her chest like she's severely disappointed with this new development.

"You two are getting rather close, and so soon. Already having sleep overs." Erza sips some of her tea while looking over her mug. Natsu lowers his eyes to glare at the woman he thought was his friend. They grew up together for heaven's sake, there shouldn't be so much teasing going on.

"I'm honestly glad he decided to take me in, I'm not sure how I would have survived my old living conditions." Natsu brushes his shoulders with hers and gives her his open mouthed grin.

"Of course Luce, you're the perfect guest; unlike Gray who comes over uninvited and starts stripping." Natsu raises a brow at his nudist friend who squawks his disapproval.

"I'll have you know there's a lot of alcohol involved before my clothes come off." He frowns and places his hands over his chest as if to try and hide his dignity.

"Oh really," Cana turns her gaze towards Gray. "I distinctly remember you taking your clothes off last month and all we were doing was watching Grey's Anatomy." Gray scratches his nose instead of answering.

"How do you know Meredith doesn't do it for me?" Gray's cheeks turn pink as he tries to deny the fact he enjoys taking off his clothes. Cana gives her best 'i don't even fucking believe you look' which has Gray turning his head away from her.

"I'm sure Juvia would love to know you have a thing for Meredith Grey." Erza joins in.

"Juvia's not even my girlfriend." Gray's cheeks turn a brighter red now, and it looks like he's itching to take off his shirt. "We're just friends."

"Right, just friends." Cana draws out the words. "Because I make heart cut outs of my best friends and build shrines in their honor."

"It was a collage, not a shrine." Gray whispers harshly.

"Oh, my mistake." Cana teases in a mocking tone.

"I think you should make me a shrine, Gray; since we are best friends and all." Natsu grins and winks.

"If I make you anything it'll be a collage of busty blondes who…" Natsu has never reacted so fast in his entire life. He practically flings himself across the table and covers Gray's mouth with his own palm.

Erza raises an amused brow while Gray settles back in his seat looking smug as well. Natsu gives a nervous laugh and sits back down without making eye contact with Lucy.

"So, who's up for some strip poker?" Cana reaches in her purse and pulls out a deck of cards, shaking them while wagging her brows.

"Cana, no. It's practically noon and far too early for this." Erza sternly states.

"Please, I've been drinking since last night; I'm ready to go." Cana slurs as she starts to spread the cards out on the table.

"I'm not taking off my pants." Gray warns.

"I guess I could play." Lucy looks to Natsu and shrugs. Natsu runs a hand down his face and groans.

"Mira is so going to kill us, she opens in an hour." Natsu tells them.

"Then let's hurry and get drunk enough to play." Cana slams a hand on the table before getting up. Natsu watches as she jumps over the bar and starts rattling around looking for mugs. Natsu shakes his head and turns back to his friends.

"We are so going to regret this." He mumbles but at the same time feels at ease. Lucy fits in perfectly with his friends-his family. It's like she's this missing link he never even knew he needed. It's a dangerous thought, one he hopes will linger for more time to come.


End file.
